


Love Between A Dixon and A Greene

by Nikki082489



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki082489/pseuds/Nikki082489
Summary: Y/N Greene is Hershel Greene's eldest daughter the older sister of Maggie and Beth. She's the outcast,black sheep, a rebel. She was a photographer before the outbreak who traveled the world. Daryl Dixon shows up with his group and meets the eldest Greene girl who talks back, makes sarcastic remarks, never takes his shit, irritates him, follows him even when he says no and eventually captures the Rednecks heart. But dear old daddy doesn't approve. That doesn't stop his daughter from falling hard for redneck though.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Y/N Greene eldest daughter of Hershel Greene four years older than her sister Maggie Greene and Nine years older then her half sister Beth Greene. The outcast of the family, the black sheep, unlike her father she wasn't religious, she rebelled against him I'm like her youngest sister who was daddy's little girl, Maggie didn't always agree with everything she did but she never judged her and woukd join in once in awhile. She was a photographer and had been off traveling the world when everything started. When she first heard about the outbreak she got the first plane home. She was pulled up to the old Greene farm where she had grown up to be greeted by her family. Relief flooded her seeing everyone was safe.

It has been two months since the first day of the outbreak. Her father had it in his head that they were just sick people not dead people coming back to eat the living. He had Otis put any walker that came on the property in the barn including get step mother and step brother. He believed that there would be a cure and everything would return to normal. "Daddy they are not sick! They're dead!" You argued with him but he never listened to you. "Mags you know I'm right. This is wrong he's delusional to think there's a cure that those things are just sick" you said to your sister. "We don't know that N/N" she said walking off. You always made sure to carry your gun with you everywhere you went. Exspecially when you'd go out and take pictures of the new apocalyptic world. You've gone as far as going to Atlanta not listening to your father's protest.

You had just got back from the town over when you walked in the house to see two strange men. "What's going on here?" You said standing there with your camera around your neck, your bag on your shoulder and gun in your thigh holster. Maggie came over to you "This is Rick Grimes his son was shot when Otis was out hunting. The built went through the deer and into him. This is his friend Shane and I'm about to grab my horse and go get his wife Lori and inform the rest of their group" she told you. "Alright I can come with you" you said. "No, I need you here. The boy is losing a lot if blood Rick has already given blood to him twice. You're O positive I'll need you to give blood" your father said. "Okay. Let me put my camera away and all be back" you said walking to your room. You put your bag on your bed and took ypur camera from around your neck and put it in the bag then walked back to the room the boy was in.

"Alright let's do this" you say holding your arm out. "Are you going to do surgery?" You asked you father. "Yes, Otis and Shane are going to get the supplies I'll need" he said. "The hospital is gone it caught fire. Where are they going?" you asked. You only knew the hospital was gone because you had taken pictures of the aftermath. That's what you did photographed everything mostly anything abandoned and damaged. This apocalypse was thrilling and exciting for you everything was beautiful to you. You felt sad that people had died and couldn't rest unless you put them down. You wanted to photograph everything to document it for the future. "The school there's FEMA trailers there" he told you. You sat there for about an hour giving the young boy blood until Patricia came in to unhook you.

You walked to the kitchen to get some orange juice and something to eat to help with the light headedness when you heard foot steps behind you. "Thank you. For giving my boy blood" you heard the man Rick say. You turned around putting two glasses on the counter and went to the fridge. "It's no problem. I used to donate all the time" you said pouring orange juice in both glasses and handing him one. "Keep your strength" you said leaning against the counter. "Thanks" he said taking a sip. You put ypur hand under his cup tilting it up making him drink all of it. "You gave two units I'm sure you're dizzy" you said chugging your.

"So I noticed you had a camera when you came in" Rick said to you. "Yeah. I was a photographer before this I traveled the world. I've been photographing everything." You said. "Where you guys from?" You asked. "We came from Alanta" he said. "I've been to the city. It's pretty bad" you said. "Yeah we were at the CDC it's gone now it blew up" he told you. "No shit! Guess I'll have to go back there take pictures of the aftermath since I got pictures of it before" you said. Just then you heard someone calling him "Rick!" You both went outside to see Maggie on the horse and a brunette standing beside it who you assumed to be his wife Lori. Rick ran up to her hugging her. They both walked passed you and went into the house. "So how many others are there?" You asked Maggie as you walked with her to the stables. "There was four others with her but there's others on the highway" she told you.

You were in the livingroom when you heard a car pull up. You walked outside seeing Maggie talking to and Asian gut and A black guy. "Oh. Umm hi. I'm Glenn and this is T-Dog" the Asian guy said. You looked at T-Dogs arm then at Maggie. "He has a cut" she told you and you nodded. 'Come on I'll make you sometging to eat and we'll stitch up your arm" she said to them and walked inside. You walked in after them taking your place back on the couch. It's been a few hours when you heard a truck pull up.  
"They're back!" You yelled running out to see the familiar blue 1966 ford F-100 but you didn't see Otis on Shane who stepped out of the drives side. "Where's Otis?" You questioned just as Rick,Lori,Maggie and Hershel came outside. "Otis?" You dad asked and Shane shook his head handing over the bags. "Don't tell Patricia I need her" her she said going back inside. You sat down on the front steps and waited for them to cone back out to say that the boy was okay and Otis' death wasn't meaningless. You had a bad feeling though as you looked at Shane who was talking to Rick.

It was early morning when your father finally came outside and told you that the boy was going to live that had gotten alk the pieces out safely. "Thank you" Rick said hugging him. "I don't words" Lori said crying. Shane had stood up smiling and nodding his head. "How do I tell Patritcia about Otis?" Hershel asked. "You go to Carl and I'll go with Hershel" Rick said. Later on that day you walked inside and got Beth and Jimmy so you could go to the trees in the middle of the yard to gather up all the rocks to make a memorial for Otis. "Go on out I'm gonna grab my camera and I'll be right out" you told them. Shane walked passed you to Maggie who handed him a stack of clothes "They'll be big on you. They were Otis'" she said and he thanked her as she walked off. "Showers up stairs second doir on your left" you said as you walked back outside.

You walked over to where Beth and Jimmy were picking up rocks and putting them in a wheelbarrow. You pulled your gloves on, sitting your bag down and started helping them. You were done gathering all the rocks and had stacked them up. You were taking pictures of it when you heard a motorcycle coming down the lane with an RV and car following behind. You stopped taking pictures and walked back over to the house. The man on the motorcycle caught your attention as two women and an older man walked over to Rick and Lori who were standing on the porch with Maggie,T-Dog,Glenn and your dad. Everyone hugged and asked about Carl. Everyone except the man on the motorcycle he was standing there staring you up and down. "Hi. Names Y/N Greene" you said smirking at him winking and darting your tonuge out to lick your bottom lip.


	2. Love Between A Dixon and A Greene

Chapter 2

Daryl looked at the H/C haired E/C eyed girl standing near him wearing black distressed skinny jeans, black pink Floyd tank, black combat boots, a camera backpack on her shoulder and A camera in her hands. "Hi. Names Y/N Greene" she said winking at him. He blushed and looked away from her. He could already tell she was going to irritate and piss him off. He could tell she was cocky with a smart mouth and probably won't take his or anyone's shit. He remembers the girl who came riding in on a horse picking up Lori saying her last name was Greene so they must be sister's. "It's real rude not to interface yourself back" he heard say looking to see she was stand right next him. She lifted her camera taking a picture of him. "Fuck off!" He growled. "Only if you help big boy" she said laughing as she walked away. Daryl blushed hard putting his head down. Yup she was definitely going to irritate him.

Everyone was standing around for Otis' memorial while Hershel talked. Daryl had learned that Maggie and Beth were the younger sisters of Y/N and Hetshel was her father, the kid Jimmy was Betus boyfriend, Patricia was the wife of the man Otis who was killed while him and Shane went to get medical supplies to save Carl. He could see that she didn't fit in with everyone in her family. He was staring at Y/N she was beautiful, the outcast and he knew she was an outcast because he was an outcast too."I need to know his death had meaning" he heard the woman Patricia say. Shane stepped up to the stack of rocks and started talking snapping him out of his thoughts. "Okay. We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limping. It was bad. Ankle all swollen up. "We've got to save the boy." See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. "Run," he said. He said, "I'll take the rear. I'll cover you." And when I looked back... If not for Otis, I'd have never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his." He said putting a rock on the top.

Daryl looked at Y/N who was looking back at him with that look of I don't believe a word he said. Afterwards everyone walked off and he and his group started setting their camp. After everything was set up they gathered around the car with Hershel to talk about searching for Sophia. He seen Maggie and Y/N walking over and Maggie spread a map out over the hood placing a few small rocks on the corners to keep it in place. "County survey map. Shows terrain and elevations." Maggie said. "This is perfect. We can finally get this thing organized. We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams." Rick said. "Not you. Not today. You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out. And your ankle... Push it now, you'll be laid up a month, no good to anybody." Hershel told Rick and Shane.

"Guess it's just me. I'm gonna head back to the creek, work my way from there." Daryl said. "I'll go with you. I'd like to help anyway I can" Y/N said looking at him. "Nah. I'm good" Daryl told her but by her smirk he could tell she was coming whether he liked it or not. "I can still be useful. I'll drive up to the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back." Shane said. "All right, tomorrow then. We'll start doing this right." Rick told everyone. "That means we can't have our people out there with just knives. They need the gun training we've been promising them." Shane told Rick. "prefer you not carrying guns on my property. We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp. Wish my eldest daughter wouldn't carry one all the time" Hershel said. She just scoffed at tyat andcrolled her eyes. "All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here..." Shane started. "Look, we're guests here. This is your property and we will respect that. First things first: Set camp, find Sophia." Rick said.

"I hate to be the one to ask, but somebody's got to. What happens if we find her and she's bit?" Shane asks. "I think we should all be clear on how we handle that." He says. "You do what has to be done." Rick said. "And her mother? What do you tell her?" Maggie asks. "The truth." Andrea tells her. "I'll gather and secure all the weapons. Make sure no one's carrying till we're at a practice range off site." Shane says. "I do request one rifleman on lookout. Dale's got experience. Our people would feel safer, less inclined to carry a gun." Rick says to Hershel Who nods his head. "Thank you." "That stuff you brought, got more antibiotics, bandages, anything like that?" Maggie asks "Just what you've seen." Andrea tells her. "We're running short already. I should make a run into town." Maggue says to her father. "Not the place Shane went?" Rick asks. "No, there's a pharmacy just a mile down the road. I've done it before." Maggie tells him. "See our man there in the baseball cap? That's Glenn, our go-to-town expert. I'd ask him along just to be cautious." Rick says.

Daryl walked off towards the woods "Hey!" He heard from behind him. He ignores it and keeps walking. "You can't get rid of me just so you know" Y/N tells him not walking beside him. "Do ya even know how to use that thing?" He growled. "What my gun? Yes! I'm registered I would be smart since I traveled all over the place alone" she said. "Ya traveled?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm a photographer well was. I traveled all over the world. But I came home when I heard about the outbreak" she said. "Well good for you daddy's little girl" he growled. "I'm far from daddy's little girl. That's Beth. I have always rebelled against my father. I don't believe like he does, I was always in trouble, dated guys that were no good for me that...... hit me" she said. Daryl looked at her and kept walking. They came to an abandoned farm house.

Daryl started walking in but stopped when he noticed Y/N stopped and started taking pictures. "The hell ya doin?!" He growled at her. "Taking pictures. It's what I do. Before you and your group showed up I would go out and photograph everything. I went to Alanta a couple weeks ago. I'm documenting this new apocalyptic world" she said. "We're here ta look for the little girl!" He said. "I know I'm going to check around back" she said walking around the house. Daryl walked inside looking around. He found a space where Sophia could have held up in and ran outside. "Sophia!" He yelled. He walked over seeing a white flower and touched the petal. "A Cherokee Rose" Y/N said from beside him. She lifted her camera and he went to more his when she said "No keep it there" he stopped and she took a few pictures. When she was done he picked the flower. "It's for Carol the little girls morher" he said. She smiled at him and they started back through the woods to the farm.


	3. Love Between A Dixon and A Greene

Chapter 3

Once you got back you and Daryl went your separate ways. You went back into the house and flipped through the pictures you took stopping on the one of Daryl 6th at you said you only took a picture of his hamd touching the flower but didn't. You were intrigued by the man. After awhile you cleaned up and went down stairs to help with dinner. "Hey" she said to you. "Hey. How was the run?" You asked. "It went good" she told you. "Good. Me and Daryl found a farm house could be a chance that little girl stayed there and not that ling ago" you told her. And started peeling potatoes. "Get any good pictures?" She asked. "Ummm.. mmm-hmm" you said blushing thinking about the ones of Daryl. "So...i ummm...had sex with Glenn" she said the last part really fast. You stopped and looked at her in shock. "What!" You yelled. "Shhh" she shushed you. "Oh my god Maggie" you said. "What. He's cute I guess and nice" she told you. "Wow I... i don't know what to say" you said laughing. "Don't think I don't see the way you were looking at Daryl" she said. You blushed really hard and looked away.

Once supper was done you sat down and ate, talked about the day and then cleaned up and went go your room. Your room was one the first floor and you could see the new groups camp over by the trees. You noticed Daryl walking towards the camp and opened you window "Hey! Daryl!" You yelled. He stopped and looked back seeing you hanging out the window. He walked over to you standing outside on front of the window. "What" he grumbled. "Well geez hello to you too" you said. "Pffft. What ya want girl" he huffed. You leaned out the window closer to him "just seen ya and figured I'd hang out the window and try to saduce you into my bed" you said smirking. Daryl felt his face heat up and was glad it was dark out. "Yeah right. You're crazy get back inside" he said turning around.

"Hey wait. You got a smoke?" You asked. "Yeah come on I'll meet you round back" he said. You smiled and climbed out the window almost falling but Daryl caught you. "The fuck ya doin?!" He said. "clearly galling for you duh" you said winking and stood up straight walking around the house. Daryl blushed again and walked after you. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and hand you one and put in in his mouth putting the back back in his pocket and pulling out his Zippo. He lite his then lite yours. You took a drag then blew it out looking up at the sky. "Daddy know your out here smoking with a no good redneck?" Daryl asked. You snapped your head to him. "What? Please Daryl my father could never tell me what to do and I don't think you a no good redneck" you told him. "Ya don't know me" he said.

"No I don't know you. But I do know that you have to be a good person if you're going out to look for a little girl and bringing a rose back for her mother to give her hope" you said. Daryl didn't say anything just took a drag off his cigarette. You took a drag and said "can I come with you again tomorrow? To help look for her? I hate tginking about a little girl being out there alone. And I know the terrain" you said. "Maybe ya can go with Rick or someone" he said. "No I want to go woth you. I mean you alreafy have me falling for you" you said smirking. Daryl snorted "fine but don't get in my way and leave that damn camera here" he told you. "Yes sir" you said saluting him. "Go back inside" he said.

You walked to your window "hey! Give me a hamd will ya" you yelled. "Can't ya be like a normal person and use a damn door" he said. "What fun would that be?" You asked. Daryl huffed and walked over boosting you up to the window and you climbed in. "Thanks Romeo" you said. "Ya do this a lit don't ya?" He said. "Used to all the time even had a stool but dad found it and burned it" you told him. "Good night Daryl" you said closing the door. Daryl walked back to his tent and walked in zipping it up and laid down on the cot. He put one hamd behind his head and had one leg straight and the other bent looking up at the tents ceiling. He thought about you. He couldn't explain the feeling he had. You weren't like a lot of people you were an outcast, a black sheep like he was. He didn't want to get close to you in case th at left after Carl got better and they found Sophia. He eventually fell asleep.   
  
You got changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. You looked out your window towards the tent Daryl had disappeared into. Your father would die if he knew you were flirting with Daryl. He's die if he knew about Maggie and Glenn. He liked Jimmy because he helped out around the farm and went to church with his family every Sunday before the world went to shit. When he had coming running through the field and banging on the door your father didn't hesitate to take him. His parents had been killed by walkers and he had ran not knowing where to go. Daryl was different then everyone else. He was more of a loner but he cared even if he denied it. You couldn't wait to spend more time with him and try to get to know him better. You picked your camera up and looked at the picture of Daryl you tookYou could tell he had a dark past. He wasnt a confident guy and wasn't the cock overly full of himself kinda guy. After a while you and eventually fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Love Between A Dixon and A Greene

Chapter 4

You woke up just as the sun was coming up. Stretching and yawning as you flung your legs over the side of your bed. Your feet hit the hardwood floor and you stood up walking to your dresser to get out clothes before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Grabbing a towel you wrapped it around yourself before getting out. Walking over to the sink and wiping the mirror off you grabbed your tooth brush and brushed your teeth, you brushed your hair and grabbed a hair tie putting it on your wrist for later. You got dressed walked to your room and put your boots on and thigh holster and put your gun in its rightful place. You headed towards the door to go out and find Daryl.

You walked across the yard towards the yellow Cherokee that belonged to Carol. Rick, Shane, Daryl, T-Dog, and Andrea We're standing around looking at the map. You walked up beside Daryl and listened in. "Morning, guys. Let's get going. We've got a lot of ground to cover. All right, everyone's getting new search grids today. If she made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl found, she might have gone further east than we've been so far." Rick said. Jimmy came walking over "I'd like to help. I know the area pretty well and stuff." He said. "My dad's okay with this?" You said. "Yeah yeah. He said I should ask Rick." He told you but you didmt believe him, you were his age once and lued all the time. "All right then." Rick said. "Thanks." Jimmy said. "Nothing about what Daryl found screams Sophia to me. Anyone could have been holed up in that farmhouse." Shane said and you rolled your eyes. "Anybody includes her, right?" You adked looking at him. "Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high." Daryl said. "It's a good lead. Maybe we'll pick up her trail again." Rick told you all. "No maybe about it. I'm gonna borrow a horse, head up to this ridge right here, take a bird's-eye view of the whole grid. If she's up there, I'll spot her." Daryl said. "I'll go woth you I know the terren really well and they're my horses" you said looking at him. "Good idea." Rick said nodding at the two of you.

"Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there too." T-Dog said. "Chupacabra?" Rick asked. "Like the blood su king dog thing?" Ypu asked. "You never heard this? Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time when he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra." Dale told you. Jimmy laughed "What are you braying at, jackass?" Daryl growled. "You believe in a blood-sucking dog?" Jimmy asked him. "Do you believe dead people walking around?" Daryl asked. Jimmy reached for the shot gun on the hood "Hey hey. Ever fire one before?" Rick adled him. "No, he has not!" You said and jimmy glared at you. "Well, if I'm going out, I want one." He said. "Yeah, and people in hell want slurpees." Daryl told him and you snorted. "Why don't you come train tomorrow? If you're serious, I'm a certified instructor." Shane told him. "For now he can come with us." Andrea said. "He's yours to babysit then." Shane told her. "Have fun with that" you said as you and Daryl walked to the stables.

"You got a couple horses and went out into the woods. "Surprise you listened and didn't bring that damn camera" Daryl said to you. "Don't like your picture taken Dixon?" You said smirking. "No" he grumbled. "Oh well to bad. I may have kinda already have picture of your sexy ass" you said winking. He looked at you with shock and looked away quickly his face and ears turning red. You were riding along the ridge when you seen something in the water. "What's that?" You asked pointing down towards it. "Don't know" Daryl said stopping and getting off the horse. "I'll be back stay here" he said with a pointed look. "Yeah, yeah" you said taking the reins to his horse. He walked down and grabbed the object noticing it was Sophia' s doll. "Sophia?!" He yelled looking around before he climbed back up. "What was it?" You asked. "He doll" he said getting back on the horse. "She gotta be around here then!" You said.

You rode further up the ridge looking around when Daryls horse got spooked throwing him and making him roll down the ridge. "Daryl!" You yelled. Just as you were getting off something spooked your horse throwing you and you rolled down after him both the horse taking off. You stopped yourself by grabbing a tree root just before you fell of the edge into the water. "Fuck!" You said feeling blood run down the side of you face and a searing pain in your left arm. You looked down to see Daryl laying in the water. "Daryl! Daryl!" You yelled. He stood up and you noticed the bolt through his side. You slowly and carefully climbed over the edge jumping into the water, making sure your careful of your arm. Holding your left arm against you, you walked over to him.

"Oh my god! You have a bolt sticking out your side!" You said. He lifted his hand up to your head and moved your hair back seeing a large cut. You're gonna need stitches for that and your arm looks broken" he said. You were feeling a little light headed and dazed but tried to hide it. "We need to get back up that ridge. You said. "Wait my crossbow" Daryl said and found a large think stick and looked around in the water til he wound it. "Come on" he said. You made your way up the ridge behind Daryl who was half way up. "This shot fucking sucks!" You said. Daryl went to grab a root trying to mind his side but ended up slipping and the both of you rolled back down the ridge. You cried out when you landed on your left arm and looked over to Daryl who was knocked out. You started to see black dots in your vision and passed out.

Next time you woke up Daryl was shaking you he had taken the bolt out and took his flannel off to use to stop the bleeding and had blood all over his face, walker ears on a shoelace around his neck. "Come on. We gotta go" he said and put your good arm around his neck helping you up. "Are those eats?" You said. "Climb. I'm right behind you" you started up The ridge getting to the top was hard with a broken arm. You were trying to get if the ledge but was having trouble with only being able to use one arm. Next thing you know you felt Daryls hand on your ass pushing you up and over. He laid on your stomache reaching your good arm out for him to take. He took it and you pulled him up Tue best you could. "Yeah you better run" he growled. "What?" You asked confused looking around. He looked at you "nothing" he growled and started walking away.

You walked through the woods for what seemed like for hours before you reached the edge of the farm. "Finally" you sighed. You started walking through the field behind Daryl who was dragging his crossbow on the ground when you seen Rick, Shane, Gkenn and T-Dog running towards you. "Is that Daryl?" Glenn asked. Rick pulled his python out and pointed it at Daryls head. "That's the third time you pointed that thing at my head. You gonna pull the trigger or what?" Daryl said to him. And Rick lowered his gun. You were behind him on his right when he went down and you felt a hot pain go through your right shoulder. "Fuck!" You yelled. "No! No no!" Rick screamed. "Dary!" You yelled and dropped to the ground not worrying about you arm. "I was kidding" he said as Shane and Rick helped him you. "Y/N! You alright?" T-dog asked coming offer to you. Well let's see my head is cut open, my left arm is broken and I just got ficking shot in my right shoulder! So yeah I'm fine" you said.

"Oh my god" you heard Andrea "is he dead?" She asked. You walked over to her and punched her "fucking you not only shot you shot me!" You screamed ignoring the pain. "Come on" Rick said as you started walking back to the house. "Unconscious. You just grazed him." Rick told Andrea. "But look at him. What the hell happened? He's wearing ears." Glenn said. "Let's keep that to ourselves." Rick said ripping them off him amd putting them in his pocket. "Guys, isn't this Sophia's?" T asked. You got back to the house "Oh my god Y/N/N What happened" Maggie asked you putting pressure on your bleeding shoulder. "Well me and Daryl fell down the ridge...twice...i broke my arm and cut my head open, he got his bolt through his side oh and then... ficking Andrea shot his grazing his head and it went through my fucking shoulder!" You said. They took you and Daryl to your room and your father stiched your head and should and grabbed the old cast Beth had kept when she broke her arm and put it in the sling.

You were laying on the bed while Daryl laid on his side to let Hershel stitch him up. "We found it washed up on the creek bed right there. She must have dropped it crossing there somewhere." Daryl told Rick. "Cuts the grid almost in half." Rick said. "Yeah, you're welcome." You both said. "How's he looking?" Rick asked. "I had no idea we'd be going through the antibiotics so quickly. Any idea what happened to my horse?" Your father adked looking at you. "Yeah, the one who almost killed me? If it's smart, it left the country." Daryl told him. "They bith ran off. "We call that one Daryl had Nelly, as in nervous Nelly." Your father said. "I could have told you she'd throw you if you'd bothered to ask." He told you. "Thought she was new" you said. "It's a wonder you people have survived this long. And you going out without telling me" he said and walked out the door. Shane and Rick walked out after him leaving you and Daryl along. "Well tuat was fun. I mean exspecially you touching my ass" you said to Daryl. "Pfft I did it to help ya up" he said. "You liked it Dixon" you teased and he nudged you and turned red. He moved up beside you and leaned against the headboard.

* * *


	5. Love Between A Dixon and A Greene

Chapter 5

You woke up and felt a weight around your waist. Turning over you came face to face with Daryl. Your face flushed red and your heart rate started to pick up. He looked so peaceful when he slept like the world wasn't on his shoulders. Daryl slowly started opening his eyes his arms were still around your waist holding you close to him.

"Morning," you said smiling. Daryls eyes widened as he saw how close the two of you were. He went to move his arm "Sorry," he whispered. "No, it's okay," you say pulling his arm back around you. You could see the blush on his cheeks and how tense he was. "I won't bite Dixon," you giggled. "Y/N, " Daryl said. "Yeah?" You answered. He unwrapped his arm from you and sat up grimacing as he did. You sat up mindful of your broken arm. You hurt your shoulder but it wasn't as bad as it would have been if it was the other arm. You stood up and stood in front of Daryl. "Daryl, you need to be careful of your stitches," you said to him. He looked up and you and then back at the floor. "M'fine," he said and stood up. He headed for the door and opened it but before he could leave you grabbed his wrist.

"Daryl wait," you said. He stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It's just... it felt nice and I like you. You're not like the others here. And I know you can see I'm nothing like my sister's or my father. Please look at me," you told him. He slowly turned around but didn't look at you. You walked up to him and lifted his chin to look at you. Standing on your tiptoes you leaned up and kissed him when you didn't feel him kiss back you stepped back. "I'm sorry," you whispered. He just turned around and walked out the door. You just stood there and let a tear roll down your cheek. 'Great now he's going to really hate You Y/N,' you said to yourself.

You were trying to put on a tank top on unsuccessfully when you heard a knock on your door "Y/N/N," you heard Maggie's voice. "Come in," you shouted. She opened the door and saw you struggling to put your tank on "here let me help you," she said. "Thanks," you told her. She came over and put the tank over your head and helped you carefully put your arms through the straps. She noticed the red flannel on your bed and helped you put that on as well. "Could you button my shorts and help put my shoes on too please," you said. She chuckled "of course," she told you. Once you had your shoes on you grabbed your belt and put it through a few loops then slid your knife on and put it through more loops and put your gun on so ideas on the other side then buckled it. "So what's up?" You asked your sister. "Oh breakfast is done," she said. You nodded grabbed your camera bag and the two of you walked out the door.

After breakfast you walked outside, walking down the porch steps, walking to your bike. 'I can total ride this with a cast you thought. You wanted to go out to the town over and take pictures. "What're ya doing?" You heard a deep gravely voice behind you. "Going to the town over," you said not turning around. You made sure your camera backpack was on your back tight and put a few bottles of water and some protein bars in your saddlebag on your bike. "This yours?" Daryl asked you. "Yeah," you simply said. You swung your leg over the side and sat down. "You're going out on your own? Are you crazy?!" Daryl says. "I've done it before Daryl I know how to protect myself," you told him. "I'll come with ya," he said. "Fine get on," you told him. "I ain't ride in no bitch seat," he growled. "Well you're not driving my bike," you said. "I got my own. Give me a second and I'll grab my stuff and we can go," he said.

"Y/N! Hey, I don't think Daryl or you should be going anywhere. He pulled his stitches throwing a saddle earlier," Carol came up to you say. "Did my dad check him out?" You asked her. "No, he said he'd be fine," she told you. "Damnit alright. I'll go talk to him and make him get checked out," you told her and walked towards Daryls tent.

Walking into Daryls tent you see him with his back towards you. "Carol told me you ripped your stitches open," you say. "I'm fine," he mumbles. "Yeah see you are not going anywhere until you get stitched up. I'm not going to have you passing out from blood loss on me," you said. Daryl spun around and stepped closer to you "said 'm fine, " he growled. You grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up. The bandage was soaked through with red sticky liquid. "Fuck Daryl! Look at this. Come on," you said and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the exit. He pulled you back towards him "You can't listen, can you?! I said I'm fine Y/N" he yelled. "Are you fucking kidding me you're bleeding Daryl!" You yelled at him. "Don't need to be wasting what little medical supplies we have on me," he said looking down. "Daryl. Hey, look at me. We can find more but you need to get stitched back up. We'll go out another time," you told him. This time he let you drag him into the house so your father could stitch him back up.

After your father got Daryl stitched up you agreed to go walk through the woods and look for any more clues for Sophia. "Carol will kill me if something happens to you. She cares about you I can tell and she appreciates you going out looking for her daughter," you said. "I ain't doin nothin Rick or Shane wouldn't do," he replied. "Rick yes. Shane, I don't know. I think he killed Otis, that story he told just seemed off," you told him. Daryl stopped and turned to look at you "Yeah, I thought so too. He didn't seem to be too happy when Rick came back from the dead either back at the quarry we were at outside the city," he said. "I see the way Shane looks at Lori and how she acts around him," you said. 'They had a thing at the quarry. Thought no one noticed but everyone did just didn't say anything," he says.

You continued walking "so he slept with his best friend's wife?" You said. "They thought he was dead, but then he turned up with Glenn, Andrea, T-Dog and another from our group that left. Rick handcuffed my brother to a roof," he said. You stopped surprised to hear that "Wait what? Rick handcuffed your brother to a roof? You have a brother?" You asked. "Yeah, his names Merle. He was being his usual asshole self so Rick handcuffed him and gave T-Dog the key but he dropped it and left Merle there. Me, Glenn, Rick, and T-Dog went back but he wasn't there. He cut his hand off and disappeared. I don't know if he's alive or one of these dead fuckers walkin around," he told you. "I'm so sorry Daryl," you said. "He had it coming. Merle is an asshole hole. Ricks done right by me so far," Daryl said. 


	6. Love Between A Dixon and A Greene

Chapter 6

You had headed back to the farm after a few hours of searching. Making sure Daryl was alright the whole time which annoyed him. "You wanna come join me inside?" You asked. "For what?" He said. "Just to hang out. I promise I won't jump you and try to kiss you again," you told him. You saw him tense and his face flushes red. He shifted back and forth on his feet. " I think I'm just going to stay out here. Talk with Carol," he said. "Oh, alright. Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you later then," you said feeling disappointed. You turned around and started heading for the house.

You walked into your room closing the door and sat down on your bed. 'Great you screwed things up like always. Of course, he likes Carol Y/N,' you said to yourself. You laid back on your bed and started flipping through the pictures on your camera. Most of them being pictures of Daryl that you had taken without him knowing. You had taken pictures of everyone though too. To you, it was important to document everything for the future. Show how it started, what you had to do to survive. Plus Daryl group were all different from each other. There's no way they would have been friends in the old world so this extinction process or whatever you wanted to call it was proof people could put their differences aside and help each other.

Daryl sat by the fire with Carol while she cooked up stew with the squirrels he had brought back. "Y/N kissed me," Daryl said all of a sudden. 'Why did I just tell her that?' He thought to himself. He saw a smile grow on her face. "And did you kiss back?" She asked. "Nah," he simply replied. "Why Not? She seems to like you," she said. "Ain't good with that stuff. Plus I don't think her father would like that. Glenn has already moved in on Maggie," he told her. "I have a feeling Y/N doesn't care about what others think. She doesn't seem to be like the rest of them," Carol said. "She ain't. She's annoying and has a smart mouth. Always gettin on my damn nerves," he said. 'She's beautiful. Too beautiful to be with a good for nothin redneck like me,' he said in his head.

You were standing by the window staring out at where Carol and Daryl were at the campfire talking. There was a knock on your door "come in," you told them. "Hey, dinner is finished," you heard Maggie. "I'll eat later I'm not hungry right now," you told her even if that was a lie. "Sweetie you have to eat," Maggie said walking over to you. "I will later," you said as you kept staring at Daryl. "You like him don't you?" Maggie asked looking out the window with you. "Doesn't matter, he doesn't like me back," you told her sadness in your voice. "How do you know?" She said. "I kissed him earlier. He didn't do anything just left and then when we got back no asked him if he wanted to come hang out inside and he said he wanted to stay out there and talk to Carol," you told her. "I'm sorry. But you don't know for sure. Daryl does seem to be shy and not to good at showing his feelings," Maggie said. "No, he likes Carol. Which mak we sense she's his age and I annoy him any way I can see it," you said. "Come on let's go eat," she said and pulled you away from the window to the dining room.

After dinner, you had decided to grab your camera and go out. You need time away from here. You and Hershel had gotten into an argument at the dinner table. "I don't know what's going on with you and Maggie but you both need to stay away from that group there's no need in getting close to them. They are not staying," he said. "Are you kidding me?! These are nice people dad! We could benefit from them. Daryl knows how to hunt, track, fight. Rick and Shane were police officers before this they know how to lead and enforce rules. Glenn is good at scavaging and knows how to get in and out with no attention drawn to him. He can go with Maggie when I can't. The women cook, clean, take care of people. Carl was just shot! Sophia is still missing!" You started ranting. "We can't afford them being here," he said. "No, you just don't want them finding out that you put dead people in the barn. News flash dad there isn't going to be a cure and if there was it would help the ones in the barn! They are dead! They will kill us! They eat people!" You yelled and stormed out.

You grabbed your camera putting it in your bag and through it over your shoulders and walked outside to your bike. Hershel following you. "Where do you think you're going!" He yelled. "Out!" You yelled back and started your motorcycle and took off down the lane. You loved your father but what he was doing was wrong and would get you all killed one day. You stopped and got off your bike to open the gate when you heard another engine rumbling. You groaned and turned around to see Daryl pulling up beside your bike. "What do you want Daryl?" You said walking over to push your bike through the gate. "Seen ya leaving. You shouldn't go out alone. Especially so close to dark," he said. "I've done it plenty of times before you said as he rode through the gate and you shut it again. "Well I'm coming with you," he said. "Fine whatever just don't get in my way Dixon," you said getting on your bike and starting it.

They two of you took off down the lane and came out to the freeway. You head down the freeway towards the city. Feeling the breeze in your face and in your hair. It was relaxing for you to just ride and not have a care in the world. It was even better that you could go as fast as you wanted and not have to worry about cops and fines. Daryl was right beside you and you couldn't help but smile. "Even if he didn't like you and like Carol it was nice having someone ride with you. You pulled off onto an exit and into the two that was very from where the farm was. You drive through the empty town and came to a stop.

You shut your bike off and put the kickstand down. Swinging your leg over you stood up and pulled your bag off your bag and got your camera out and put your bag back on your back. "It's like nothing happened here," you said. "They're probably hold up in one of these buildings," he tells you. "Maybe they got out. This isn't a very big town only about two-hundred some people," you tell him. "Well don't wander too far. Stay where I can see you and hear you,' you said. "Yes dad," you said sarcastically. Daryl rolled his eyes and looked around for any danger. You started taking pictures as you walked around. Coming up to the general store you looked inside to see everything still on the selves. "Hey Daryl, look at this," you said. He walked over and looked through the window. "Nothing looks to be touched. We could come back with Glenn and Maggie tomorrow," you said. "Maybe. We don't know if anyone is here or not they could be hiding," he said. "We could search first," you told him. "No just let's getting heading back it's getting dark," he told you and the two of you headed back to your bikes and headed back to the farm.

* * *


	7. Love Between A Dixon and A Greene

Chapter 7

Once you got back to the house you parked your bike and got off. It was dark and you cold jeep the temperature starting drop. "Well, thanks for coming with," you told Daryl. "Don't need you getting yourself killed," he said. "I can hold my own you know," you told him. "You're already hurt Y/N. You have a broken arm and you were shot in the shoulder," Daryl says. "And you have stitches in your side and your head," you said. "Just don't go off on your own anymore," he told you. "Don't tell me what to do Dixon," you said and walked into the house.

You walked into your bedroom and put your bag down in the chair in the corner of the room. Walking over to the window you looked out to see Daryl talking to Carol. 'And here you thought you had a chance ' you said too yourself. You walked over to your dresser and pulled a large t-shirt out and changed into out before going back over to the window and opening it. You knelt down and p popped the loose floorboard up and pulled out a lighter and pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out and lighting it up before placing them in your hiding spot. You sat on the edge of the window and smoked making sure to blow the smoke so it wouldn't get Inside.

Daryl looked over to see you sitting in the window so he walked over. "Your daddy's going to catch you one day," he said. "Never caught me before," you simply reply. Daryl noticed you were only in a t-shirt and couldn't help but travel his eyes up to your legs. "See something you like Dixon?" He heard you say. His face turned red and he looked down. "You could come in and stay with me tonight. Or maybe we could go to your tent and I could jump your bones," you teased. Daryl felt his face get even hotter. "Think I'm too old for ya. Your daddy would like that," he said. "My father has no right what to tell me I'm not 16 anymore," you told him. You flicked the cigarette and Daryl put it out, picking the butt up and putting it in his pocket "Don't want Hershel finding that," he said.

You jumped out the window and grabbed Daryls hand pulling him around the back of the house. 'It's now or never Y/N/N' you said to yourself. You pushed him up against the house and kissed him. But again he just stood there not moving, not kissing back. You pulled away "What is it? are you gay or something? Because I'm confused. You seem to like me by the way you look at me but I kiss you and you just stand there like a stiff fucking board," you said tears brimming your eyes. "I ain't gay," he growled. "The what?!" You said frustrated. "I don't need getting tangled up with the farmer's daughter and get my group kicked out. Glenn can do it but I can't I'm not good enough and I'm too old for ya! You ain't worth a one night stand!" He growled at you and walked off. You climbed back into your window, shutting and locking it then pulled the curtains closed. You fell onto your bed and cried yourself to sleep.

A few days have passed since that night and you were outside talking to Glenn and Maggie. Glenn had found out about the walkers in the barn and told his group about them. Rick tired talking to your father but he pretty much told him to mind his business. You saw Shane walking over to the porch with a bag. Someone asked what was going on and someone responded saying Rick had gone out to help your father. Someone saying they were supposed to leave a few hours ago. You didn't listen to much until you heard Daryls voice "Yeah you were. What the hell?" He said. "Rick told us he was going out," someone told Shane. "Damn it. Isn't anybody taking this seriously? We got us a damn trail. Oh, here we go," Daryl said as Shane walked up. "What's all this?" Andrea asked. "You with me, man?" He asked handing Daryl a gun. "Yeah." He said. "Time to grow up. You already got yours?" Shane said looking at Andrea. "Yeah. Where's Dale?" She asked.

"He's on his way," Shane said. "Thought we couldn't carry," T-Dog asked. "We can and we have to. Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't. How about you, man? You gonna protect yours?" Shane said handing Glenn a gun. "That's it." You heard Maggie and you stood up as she stood in front of Shane. "Can you shoot?" He asked her. You stepped in front of her "Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight," you told him. "We have to stay, Shane," Carl said. "What is this? We ain't going anywhere, okay? Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Okay? He... Well, he's gonna have to. Now we need to find Sophia. Am I right? Huh? Now I want you to take this. You take it, Carl, and you keep your mother safe. You do whatever it takes. You know-how. Go on, take the gun and do it," Shane said trying to get carl to take the gun but Lori stepped in front of him and took it instead. "Rick said no guns. This is not your call. This is not your decision to make," she said to him.

"Oh shit," T-Dog said and everyone looked over to see Rick and your father leading walkers on poles with Jimmy guiding them. "For fuck's sake," you said. "What is that? What Is that?!," Shane said and started running towards the barn. "Shane!" Lori yelled and the rest if you ran after him. "What the hell are you doing?" Shane growled. "Shane, just back off," Rick told him. "Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked. "Are you kidding me? You see? You see what they're holding onto?" Shane said. "I see who I'm holding onto," your father says. "No, man, you don't," Shane tells him. "Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk," Rick said. "What you want to talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us," Shane yells. "Shane, shut up!" Rick says. "Hey, Hershel man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Shane says and the shoots the walker three times in the chest that Hershel was holding onto.

  
"No! Stop it!" Rick yells. "That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?! Why is it still coming?" Shane yells the shoots it again. "That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming?" He says shooting again. "Shane, enough," Rick growls. "Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough," Shane says and walks up to the walker your father is holding and shoots it in the head making it fall to the ground. "Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough. Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now." Shane yells and walks over to the tye barn. 'Take the snare pole. Hershel, take the snare pole. Hershel, listen to me, man, please. Take it now. Hershel! Take it!" Rick yells but your father is in shock and doesn't listen. Shane breaks the lick on the door and bangs on it. Walkers start to slowly walk out you pulled your gun and the shooting began.


	8. Love Between A Dixon and A Greene

After your step-mother, step-bother, and neighbors came out of the barn and were all shot down it was silent for a little bit. You titled your head up towards the sky with your eyes closed and rubbed you hand over your face. You knew this was going to happen and you were glad it did. You turned around to see your father kneeling on the ground, eyes wide. You turned around again when you heard growling. Looking at the barn doors you see a small figure in a blue shirt with a rainbow on it with its head down cone stumbling out of the barn. When it lifted it's head you heard Carol.

"Sophia? Sophia!" You look over at her running towards her daughter. You run over blocking her way as Daryl grabs her. They both fell to the ground. You turned to see the little girl had I bite taken out of her left shoulder. Your breathing picked up and tears streamed down your face. You didn't know the little girl but it's was devastating to see that way, to see Carol breaking from losing her child in this cruel world. You stopped to the ground in front of Carol and took her in your arms "I'm so sorry," you whispered. Rick walked over to Sophia and shot her in the head. Carol pulled away from you, Daryl talking her not to look but she hit it and ran off.

You just stayed their sitting on your knees as tears silently streamed down your cheeks. "Mom?" You heard Beth as she passed you and flipped a walker off her mother. She knelt down and pulled her onto her lap. "Mom?" She said crying. You stood up and walked over to your baby sister. "Beth sweetie..." You said just as the reanimated corpse graves be the arms trying to pull her towards it's mouth. You started pulling Beth as she scream "Y/N!" She said crying. "I've got you!" You told her and tried kicking the walker. Andrea came over with the sickle and jammed through its head. Beth ran into your father's arms and they along with Maggie,Jimmy, and Patrica walked back to the house with Shane hot on there heels.

"Great,I told him this would happen. That walkers in the barn was a dumb idea. But he didn't listen!" Yoy said. "You knew about this?" Daryl asked. "Yes! Of course I did! I didn't agree with Daryl! There was nothing I could do my father has never listened to me!" You yelled. "You knew that little was on there and you let us look for her knowing she was dead?!" He screamed. "No! God no! I didn't know she was in there Daryl. I just got back that day when Rick came running through the field with Carl," you said tears running down your cheeks.

You went into the barn and grabbed blankets and came out with three. Walking over to Sophia you knelt down and covered her with one "I'm so sorry," you whispered. You got up and covered your step mother and step brother up as well. Then you began helping with the other bodies to burn them. You help Andrea pick up the last body and throw it onto the back of the truck. You both jumped on the tail gate and T-Dog started driving. You had to stop to pick up an arm along the way but eventually you got to where you wanted to burn the bodies.

You, Andrea and T-Dog unloaded the bodies and put them in a pile. You poured gasoline all over the pile and on the ends of the torches and lite the torches throwing them on the pile of bodies. After standing there for a while you headed back up to dig three holes by the big tree in the yard by the barn. One for Sophia, your step-mother and step-brother. After they were finished the guys laid your loved ones in the graves and you covered them up. Your father read from his bible and everyone said a few words if they wanted to. After the funerals you all went your separate ways.

You went in the house and walked to your room closing the door and putting the chair you had behind it up under the door handle so no one could come in. You walked over and moved the loose floorboard I'm pulled out pack of cigarettes and lighter that you had underneath there, took one out, opened the window and lite it and put the pack and lighter back in the floor and put the board back into place. You sat on the window seal mak8ng sure to blow the smoke outwards so it would go inside. You were starting to wish you had a bottle of whiskey hid under the floorboard too. 'I'll have to go to the bar in town and grab a bottle' you thought to yourself.

You looked out over the farm and noticed Daryl packing up his stuff and starting it to his bike. You finished the cigarette and put it out sticking the butt in your pocket. As you were closing the window there was a knock on your door. "Just a sec!" You yelled. You closed the window and walked over and took the chair out from under the knob and put it back in the corner. You opened the door to see Maggie in front of you. "Have you seen daddy?" She asked. "No, why?" You asked her. "We can't find him," she said.

You ended goung through his room finding his old flask. Rick and Glenn went to the bar in town to get him. Beth had gone into a catatonic shock. So you and Maggie took care of her the best you could with the help of Lori and Patricia. You sat with her until Maggie came in to relieve you so you could eat. While you ate Carol came up to you asking if you could go talk to Daryl. So afterwards you headed up where he was. "You're pretty far out," you said to him. "Yeah so," he said. "Rick and Glenn went out to get my dad. Be the is in shock from losing her mom. Everyone is all over me to talk to you," I said. "I'm not going after them," he told you. You sat down beside him "d8dnt say you has to," you said. 


	9. Love Between A Dixon and A Greene

Chapter 9

After sitting with Daryl for a few hours you headed back to the house and went to bed. The next morning you, Shane, Andrea and Daryl decided to go after Rick, Glenn and your father after learning Lori had tried going after them but ended up crashing Maggie's car. Shane had gone after her telling her Rick was back which was a lie and when they got back she was pissed which in return letting slip she was pregnant.

As you were about to leave a similar red truck came flying down the lane. Pulling in Rick, Glenn and your father got out of the truck. Maggie ran passed your dad and to Glenn and Rick went to Lori. You stood there looking in the back if the truck seeing a fourth person. "Who the fuck is that?" You asked. "That's Randle," Glenn said. "Patricia prepares the shed for surgery," your father said. "Oh hell no! Are you kidding dad? You don't know him! Why the hell did you bring him here?" You argued.

You walked inside with everyone else and waited for Hershel to come back. While you all did that you discussed the boy. After awhile your father came in saying that he was finished and the kid was going to be out for a few hours. "He can't stay here. He shot at you!" You said. "Well he can't go out there not with his leg the way it is," Rick said. "You should have let him suffer!" You argued and walked away.

Walking outside behind the house you stood by your bedroom window. Someone came over and stood beside you handing out a pack of smoke to you. "Thanks," you said taking one and looking over to see Daryl hols8ng out his lighter you leaned in and clay him light the cigarette. Taking a drag you let out a deep breath. "He looks familiar, the kid," you said. "What ya mean he looks familiar?" Daryl asked lighting his own cigarette. "I swear I've seen him. I think he might have gone to school with Maggie or something," you said. "Are you sure?" He asked. "No, I'm not sure. He could just be some random kid," you told him. "Should still tell Rick," he said. "Yeah, well that is going to do shit," you said.

After a few days, it was decided to take him 18 miles out and leave him. Rick and Shane got ready and T-Dog went and got Randall. Shane gagged him, blindfolded him, and put earbuds in and turning up the music loud enough that he couldn't hear anything. "Rick!" You yelled jogging up to him. "Hey Y/N, what's up?" He asked. "Can I talk to you real quick?" You asked. "Yeah sure," he said and you walked away from everyone around earshot. "Look I'm not a hundred percent sure but this kid l9oks familiar. I think I might have seen him when I would pick Maggie up from school. But I don't know he could also just be some random kid," you told him. "Alright, thanks for telling me," he said and walked back to the car and he and Shane left.

You sat in the room with Beth watching her. Lori had given her lunch and she took the knife from the tray but didn't eat. She wanted to take her own life because she didn't want to live in this world. I looked out the window and started talking to her. "Ya know baby sister I never thought you of all people would want to hurt yourself. I know I wasn't there a lot while you were growing up and we're not as close like you and Maggie but you can talk to me," you said turning and looking at her. She just sat there not looking at or saying anything. "I'm going going to tell you as Maggie did. But she's right it's nor the answer no matter how hard life is trust me I've been there but it's never the answer. You need to fight, you need to stay alive and prove to everyone just how strong you are because you're stronger than you think," you told her. Andrea came in knocking on the door. "How's she doing?" She asked. "Alright, I guess," you said. "I'll watch her you go get some rest," she said. "Thanks, I'll be back in a couple of hours though," you said and walked over kissing Beth's forehead and walked outside.

You went to my room grabbed your camera and went outside. You snapped a few pictures of Daryl' s group because well, you know it's the end of the world and people in the future might find these things. You walked passed them down the stables. You always loved being with the horses they couldn't judge you and it was relaxing. After a while, you walked back into the house to hear Maggie yelling "Beth! Beth honey open the door. I'm not mad Beth!" You walked into the room "Hey. What's going on?" You asked. "Beth locked herself in the bathroom," Maggie said then you heard glass break.

"Shit! Beth, don't do this! Open the door!" You yelled. Lori got the fire poker and forced the door open. You and Maggie rushed in to see Beth crying and holding her bleeding wrist. "I'm sorry," she said. "Its okay sweetie. You're going to be alright," you said kissing her forehead as Maggie walked her to your father. You walked outside to see Andrea running over "Oh my god is she okay I just heard," she said. "My father is stitching her wrist right now," Maggie said from behind you. "She made her choice. She wants to live," she said. "Are you fucking kidding Me! I trusted you to keep my baby sister safe! She just tried to kill herself!" You yelled. "It helped her realize she wants to live Y/N," Andrea said. "That's it!" You yelled and smashed your fist that wasn't broken into her face.

She fell back on to the ground and you straddled her and starting hitting her not even caring about the pain shooting up your arm. "I'm going to kill you you, stupid bitch!" You yelled. You felt arms wrap around your waist and lift you up off the ground off Andrea. "Y/N! Calm down," Maggie said as you struggled to get away from whoever had you. "I'll take her and calm her down," you heard Daryl. He swiftly turned you around and throw you over his shoulder and walked away. "Put me down, Dixon!" You yelled. "Ya gonna go back to Andrea?" He asked. "Yes! I'm going to kill that bitch!" You said. "Then I think I'll keep walking," he said. Eventually, you calmed down and he stopped walking and put you down. You looked around to see you were far from the house up where he put his tent.

"She left Beth. I trusted her and She left her. It's my fault Beth tried killing herself. I was hardly ever there for her," you started crying. Daryl shifted back and forth feeling awkward not knowing what to do. He put his hand on your shoulder "ain't yer fault," he said. You turned and wrapped your arms around his waist shoving your face into his chest and grabbed his shirt in your fingers and cried. Daryl stiffened and just stood there until you were finished. You stopped after a couple of minutes and realized he was stiff so you back away "I'm sorry," you said wiping your eyes. "It's ok," he said shrugging. "Mind if I hang out here for a while?" You asked him. "Nah," he said and walked over and started a fire. The two of you just sat in silence and watched the flames. 


	10. Love Between A Dixon and A Greene

Chapter 10

You ended you staying at Daryls tent that night. You knew if you went back you'd just end up going straight for Andrea again.

"It's cool if I stay here?" You asked Daryl. He was biting his lower lip "mmmhmm," he said nodding his head. "Are you sure? You seem awkward. Have you never slept woth a girl before!" You said. Of course you said that your mouth moved faster then your brain. "I've slept with woman before! Just get the hell in the tent or go home!" He growled. "Well excuse me Mr. Awkward," you mumbled holding your hands up and walking into the tent. Daryl walked in after you and zipped it up.

"I really do appreciate this Daryl," you said. You were sitting on the ground taking your boots off, you stood up after you got them off then started trying unbuttoning your pants. "Well this is just ridiculous! I got them buttoned now I can't unbutton them!" You groaned in frustration. "Why ta takin them off in the first place?" Daryl said trying to stare at you. "It's not comfortable to sleep in skinny jeans. Can you help me please?" You begged him giving him a pouty lip. "Nah I think you can keep them on," he said face turning more red. You walked over to him "thought you said you've been with women? Are you getting turned on Dixon?" You said. "No! Damnit woman just come here!" He growled.

You walked closer and stood in front of him. You could see how red his face was. "You nerves Daryl?" You said in a teasing voice. "Shut up! I knew you wouldn't stop buggin me if I didn't help. I don't feel like hearin ya whin," he said. He grabbed your belt loop and pulled you closer and started to unbutton your jeans. It was your turn to blush and feel awkward. "How many buttons do ya need on pants!" He growled. "They're cute," you said. He huffed "there happy?" He said after unbuttoning the last button. "Mmmhmm. Thank You," you said and leaned up kissing close to his mouth. Daryl flinched a little when you did not expecting it. You turned and started pushing your pants down your legs.

Daryl felt his breath hitch in his throat and could feel his face getting hot. He tried not to stare but he couldn't help it. You were gorgeous to him. He watched as you took the hair tie on your wrist and put your hair in a ponytail. Daryl shifted back and forth, grabbing his crotch and trying to readjust himself. He was hard and it embarrassed him he didn't want you to think he was like that. The guy that just takes what he wants. He had been with women but it was never him going up to them they always came to him and he was usually drunk. "Like the view?" He heard you ask and He cleared his throat and looked down. His face got even hotter and he got more uncomfortable. You turned around and walked iver to him. He could see your feet in front of him. Putting your finger under his chin you lifted his head up to look at you.

He looked at you real quick to see that beautiful smile that made him feel things he wasn't sure what were. He cast his eyes down again. You giggled and wrapped your arms around his waist feeling him tense up. "Relax Daryl," you said you lifted his head up again and leaned up on your tip toes hovering your lips over his. "May I kiss you?" You asked him not wanting to anger him and him push you away. Daryl was silent for a few minutes before he nodded slightly. You smiled and placed your lips on his and gave him a soft light kiss. To your surprise he kissed back but pulled away just as quick.

You stepped back and grabbed his hand "Come on let's go to bed," you told him. You walked over to the cot and Daryl took his shoes off then laid down. You laid down resting your head on his chest and throw your left leg over him. You could hear how his heat rate had picked up and how tense he was. He hesitated but wrapped his arms around you. You smiled and cuddled into him more. As you started to fall asleep you felt him kiss the top of your head and after that you fell into a deep sleep.

In the morning you woke up and Daryl was gone. Sitting up you grabbed your pants and put them on then sat back down and slipped your boots on. Standing back up you tried to button your pants up "ugh! Why did I pick pants with so many buttons. I did this yesterday," you complained. You jumped when you heard a chuckle from behind you. Turning around you saw Daryl standing there "having trouble there sunshine," he said. "Shut up and help me," you told him. He walked over seeing to have had a serg of confidence since last night. He walked over and grad your belt loops pulling you towards him. He started buttoning your pants up for you "next time where pants that you can do up yourself," he said. "What if I like you buttoning my pants?" You said.

Daryl blushed and nudged you "Come on Rick wants to talk about what do with that kid," he said. "Kill him that's what," you told him and walked out if the tent. Daryl followed beside you as you made your way to the group. "What're we going to do about the kid?" Shane asked. "We need to find out how many are in his group, where they are, how many weapons," Rick said. It had been agreed that Daryl go in to talk to him get information out if him. Once he was finished he came back and everyone stood up. "30 men and Heavily armed. They find us are men are dead and our women will wish they were," he said. "We need to kill him," you said. Dale protested when Rick agreed with you. Rick gave him 24 hours to talk to everyone and then you woukd have a meeting to decided the kids fate.


	11. Love Between A Dixon and A Greene

Chapter 11 

You walked to the house to see how Beth was doing. Walking into her room you saw she was sitting up in bed. "Hey. How ya doin?" You asked her. "I'm okay," she said quietly. You sighed "Bethy I'm sorry I left and didn't come back last night. I should have been here for you but I let my temper get the best of me. And I'm sorry for never being here before all this end if the world shit," you told her sadly. "It's okay Y/N. I understand you needed to get away and do your own thing. You're here now that's all that matters," she told you. She was too sweet and you couldn't help but let a few years fall. 

You sat down beside her and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Beth. I wish dad was as understanding as you are," you told her. She smiled and held your hand and the two of you talked about things you never got the chance to talk about. You talked about her and Jimmy and you talked about how Maggie was definitely in love with Glenn. "So umm... I was with Daryl last night," you told her. "Daryl! Oh my god really did you....." she said trailing off. Your eyes widened "oh my God Elizabeth Greene! No!....... okay well we kissed," I said and we laughed. After sitting with Beth for a few hours you let her rest and went out to the kitchen. 

"Hey," you said walking in to see Maggie doing up dishes. "Hey. Where have you been?" She asked drying her hands off. "I was in talking to Beth. Catching up," you told her. "Mags... I'm sorry I was never here. I was going through a lot and dad didn't help by trying to push me into his beliefs," you said. "Y/N/N I understand why you left. At first, I'll admit I was angry but I soon realized why you did when I left for college. You don't need to apologize," she said and gave you a huge. 

"So where'd you and Daryl run off to yesterday after you tried killing Andrea?" Maggie asked you as she leaned against the kitchen island. You jumped up on the counter across from her and put your head down trying to hide your blushing face. "He took me up to where he set up his tent and I stayed up there with him because I knew I'd probably go after Andrea again," you said. "Did you guys... You know?" She said wiggling her eyebrows at you. "Oh my god Mags No! You and Beth both I swear you got dirty ass minds," you said. "I slept with Glenn the first time we went into town," she said. You looked at her shocked "wait to hold up what?!" You screeched. 

"Yoy slept with Glenn? Oh my god, Mags. How many times?" You said. "Just that once but we were going to do it again that night you and Daryl came back hurt. But he ended up finding the walkers in the barn," she said. "I and Daryl kissed. He has to help me unbutton my pants because u chose to wear the ones with a billion buttons," you said. "I knew it! You like him don't you?" She said. "Yes okay yes I like Daryl Dixon. But you're in love with Glenn," you said. "Yeah okay, I am in love with him. He's so sweet and not like any of the other guys I've dated. But I told him that I love him and he didn't say it back," she told you. 

You looked at her and jumped down grabbing her hands "just give him time. I'm guessing he's never been in that kind of relationship with a girl before," you told her. "How crazy is it that we both found a guy during the apocalypse who make us like middle school girls crushing on our first crush," she said. "Well it took the world ending for both of us to come home so this doesn't surprise me too much. And I'm sure daddy won't approve well at least not of Daryl," you told her. 

After you were done talking Maggie went looking for Glenn and you went and got your camera and went up to Daryls tent. "You really had to move all the way up here didn't you?" You said once you got there. You turned around and picked your camera up and took pictures of the farm. You had to admit it was a beautiful sight. Turning around you saw Daryl building a fire so you started taking pictures. You walked over and knelt down then laid on your stomach in front of the fire that he had got going. "What're ya doin?" He said. "Taking pictures," you told him and snapped a picture. You stood back up and took another picture of him. "Stop taken pictures of me," he said. "Or what?" You said. 

Daryl stood up and walked towards you "or ya going to regret it," he said stalking towards you. "What're ya going to do Dixon punish me? Sorry to tell you this but I'll like it," you said winking. Daryl stopped and looked at you his face slightly red "You and that mouth," he told you. "It can do more than just talk," you said winking again and smirking. Daryls face turned bright red trying not to think about it. "Stop," he said. "What's the matter Dixon getting all got and bothered," you asked him. "Y/N," he growled and walked over to you. You went to back away but he was faster and grabbed you pulling you towards him. "You're a pain in my ass woman," he said. You leaned up on your tiptoes "You like it," you whispered and pressed your lips to his. 

He pulled away and the two of you sat down in front of the fire. He started fiddling with something and you went through your pictures. After awhile you saw Dale walking towards you. Nudging Daryl he grunted and looked at you and you just nodded your head towards Dale. Daryl looked up at Dale "Carol send you?" He asked him. "Carol's not the only one that's concerned about you, your new role in the group," Dale said. "Oh, man, I don't need my head shrunk. This group's broken. I'm better off fending for myself," Daryl told him. "You act like you don't care," Dale tells him. "Yeah, it's 'cause I don't," Daryl said. "So live or die, you don't care what happens to Randall?" Dale asked. "Nope," he said. "And what about you? Your fathers a man of god surely you cate what happens to him," Dale says to you. "I'm nothing like my father I don't believe in God I never did. I don't care what happens to the kid. In my opinion, though he needs to die," you simply said. Dale looked at you shocked.

"Then why not stand with me, try to save the kid's life, if it really doesn't matter one way or the other?" Dale said turning to Daryl. "Didn't peg you for a desperate son of a bitch," he said. "Your opinion makes a difference," Dale said. "Man, ain't nobody looking at me for nothing," Dale told him. "Carol is, and I am. Right now. And you obviously-- You have Rick's ear," Dale says. "Rick just looks to Shane. Let him," he says. "You cared about what happened to Sofia. Cared what it meant to the group. Torturing people? That isn't you. You're a decent man. So is Rick. Shane-- He's different," Dale said. "Why's that? 'Cause he killed Otis?" Daryl asked. "He tell you that?" Dale asked. "He told some story-- How Otis covered him, saved his ass. He showed up with the dead guy's gun. Rick ain't stupid. If he didn't figure that out, it's 'cause he didn't wanna. It's like I said-- Group's broken," Daryl said and Dale walked away. 


	12. Love Between A Dixon and A Greene

Chapter 12

You all gathered in the living area to discuss the fate of Randall. Dale had his time to go around and try to convince everyone that killing him wasn't the right choice. You stood with Daryl close to the door. He was leaning up against the wall by the cabinet and you stood up against the wall right beside him. "So how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Glenn asked. "Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked next. "How about majority rules?" I said. "Well, let's let's just see where everybody stands, then we can talk through the options," Rick said. "Well, where I sit, there's only one way to move forward," Shane said. "Killing him, right? I mean, why even bother to even take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing," Dale says. 

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know," Rick tells him. "Well, I can tell you it's a small group-- Maybe just me and Glenn," Dale said. "Look, I-- I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this--" Glenn tells him. "They've got you scared," Dale said. "He's not one of us. And we've-- we've lost too many people already.," Glenn said. "How about you? Do you agree with this?" Dale said looking at Maggie. "Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?" She asked. "Just another mouth to feed," Daryl told her. "It may be a lean winter," Your father says. 

"We could ration better," Lori suggested. "Well, he could be an asset. Give him a chance to prove himself," Dale argues. "Put him to work?" Glenn said. You scuffed at that. "We're not letting him walk around," Rick told him. "We could put an escort on him," Maggie suggested. "Who wants to volunteer for that duty? I know I don't," you said. "I will," Dale said. "I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy," Rick said. "He's right. I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up," Lori said. "We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor," Andrea says. 

"Look, say we let him join us, right? Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his 30 men," Shane said. "So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime that he may never even attempt?" Dale says. "Well, there's no other choice here Dale. We can't take the chance," you tell him. "If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization," he says. "Oh, my God," you mumbled. Shane started running his hand over his head indicating he was getting frustrated. "Could you drive him further out? Leave him as you planned?" Hershel asked. "You barely came back this time," Lori said. "There are walkers. You could break down. Y-you could get lost," she says.. "Or get ambushed," T Dog says. "They're right. We should not put our own people at risk," Glenn said. "If you go through with it, how would you do it? Would he suffer?" Patricia asked. "We could hang him, right? Just snap his neck," Shane said. "I thought about that. Shooting may be more humane," Rick said. "And what about the body? Do we bury him?" You asked.

"Hold on, hold on! You're talking about this like it's already decided," Dale says still trying to get around not killing him. "You've been talking all day, going around in circles. You just wanna go around in circles again?" Daryl asks him motioning his finger in a circle. "This is a young man's life, and it is worth more than a five-minute conversation! Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? You saved him and now look at us. He's been tortured. He's gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people that we're so afraid of?" Dale says tearing up a little. "We all know what needs to be done," I said. "No, Dale is right. We can't leave any stone unturned here. We have a responsibility--" Rick starts. "So what's the other solution?" Andrea asked. "Let Rick finish," Lori said but Andrea kept talking. 

"We haven't come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could," she said. "So let's work on it!" Dale yelled. "We are," Shane said. "Stop it. Just stop it. I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide-- Either of you, both of you-- But leave me out," Carol spoke up. "Not speaking out or killing him yourself-- There's no difference," Dale says pointing at her. "Alright! No! What the fuck Dale! Just get over it the kids dead no matter what!" You yelled at him. "All right, that's enough. Anybody who wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance," Rick said shutting everyone up. 

"You once said that we don't kill the living," Dale said. "Well, that was before the living tried to kill us," Rick told him. "But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were-- the world that we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly. It's... Harsh. It's-- it's survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't wanna live in, and I don't-- And I don't believe that any of you do. I can't. Please. Let's just do what's right. Isn't there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?" Dale pleaded. Everyone was looking down then Andrea spoke up "He's right. We should try to find another way," she said and Shane looked at her. "Anybody else?" Rick asked. No one else agreed with Dale. "Are y'all gonna watch, too? No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. Whoa... I won't be a party to it," Dale said. He walked towards Daryl and put his hand on his shoulder. "This group is broken," he said and walked out the door. 

You looked over at Daryl and grabbed his hand being careful not to irritate his knuckles. "We're we going?" He said as you walked back the hall. "My room," you said. You got to the door and opened it and walked in. Once Daryl was in you shut the door. Turning you looked at him just standing there awkwardly. 'I'm assuming you're going to be there when the do it," you said to him walking over and sitting on his bed. "Yeah, Ricks going to take him to the barn and shoot him," he said. "It's the right choice. My dad and they haven't been out there they don't know what it's like. Maggie has been in town but that's it. I'm surprised my father is agreeing with this," you said. Daryl sat down with you and looked at you "I want ya to stay here in the house and I'll come get ya when it's over," he said. "You know I'm not going to listen right?" You asked. He just stood up and walked out of the room. You chuckled and walked after him. 

Once it got dark Rick, Shane, and Daryl got Randall from the shed and walked him to the barn. You stood with Maggie and the group by the tents around the fire. Lori had told Carl to stay in the house not wanting him anywhere near what was going to happen. Dale had gone off on his own taking a walk. You stood there all in silence for about 10 minutes before you saw Rick walking towards you with Shane and Carl. "We're keeping him in custody, for now," Rick said. "I'm gonna find Dale," Andrea said and walked off. 

"Carl, go inside. Now, please," Lori told him. He followed us. He wanted to watch. I couldn't," Rick told her. 'That's okay. That's okay," she told him. You heard a scream. "Get Carl," Rick said. "Baby," Lori said and Carl came out. "What happened? )" he said. "Come here. Come here," she told him and he went to her. "T-dog, get a shotgun now!" Rick said. You say Daryl running towards the field so you took off after him.   
  
"No! Dale!" Andrea yelled. You stopped seeing Dale laying there in Tue ground his inside-outside his body. Daryl tackled the walker that did it and stabbed it in the head. "Help! Over here! Help! Run!" Daryl yelled "Hang in there, buddy," he told Dale. "Who is it?" Someone asked. "Oh, my God. Oh, God," Andrea said. "Rick!" You heard. "All right, just listen to my voice. Listen to me, all right? Just listen to me. Okay, hold on now. Get Hershel! He needs blood. We gotta operate now. - Hang on, Dale. Hang on. Listen to me. Come on-- Okay, just listen to my voice. All right, please. Hershel! We need Hershel! Look at me. Dale, we're gonna help. We're here. Just hold on-- hold on," Rick said to Dale while yelling for your father. You stood there shocked and Daryl came over and wrapped his arms around you pulling you into him. "What happened?" Hershel asked. "What can we do? Dale, it's gonna be okay. - Can we move him?" Rick asked. "He won't make the trip," Your father said. "You have to do the operation here. Glenn, get back to the house," Rick said. "Rick. No!" Your dad told him. "Oh, God. He's suffering. Do something! Come on. Oh, God," Andrea said crying kneeling next to Dale. Rick stood up and pulled his gun out pointing it at Dale but he froze. Daryl took notice and let go of you and walked overtaking his gun and kneeling down putting the gun to Dales's head. Dale nodded at him. "I'm sorry, brother," Daryl said and pulled the trigger. 


	13. Love Between A Dixon and A Greene

Chapter 13

The next day you buried Dale and Rick gave a speech. After that everyone started to help pack up the campsite. Your father had agreed to let everyone move into the house. It would be safer and the colder weather was coming up. It would be a little cramped with fifteen people in the house but you would make it work. 

"It'll be tight, 14 people in one house," Rick said. "Don't worry about that. With the swamp hardening, the creek drying up..." Hershel started. "With 50 head of cattle on the property, we might as well be ringing a damn dinner bell," Maggie finished. "She's right. We should've moved you in a while ago," she said. "All right, let's move the vehicles near each of the doors facing out toward the road," Rick instructed. "What about the RV?" TDog asked him. "Just leave it there. We'll build a lookout in the windmill, another in the barn loft. That should give us sightlines on both sides of the property. T-Dog, you take the perimeter around the house. Keep track of everyone coming and going," Rick said. "What about standing guard?" He asked. "I need you and Daryl on double duty," Rick told him. "Gotcha," he said. 

"I'll stock the basement with food and water, enough that we can all survive there a few days if need be," Hershel said. "What about patrols?" You asked. "Let's get this area locked down first. After that, Shane'll assign shifts while I and Daryl take Randall offsite and cut him loose," Rick said. "We're back to that now?" Shane said. "It was the right plan first time around. Poor execution," Rick told him. "That's a slight understatement you don't agree, but this what's happening. Swallow it-- Move on. You know that Dale's death and the prisoner-- that's two separate things, right? You wanna take Daryl as your wingman, be my guest," Shane told him. "Thank you," Rick simply said. 

"You got it," Shane said and walked off. "I see why you're not taking Shane with you. Just know I've got no more patience where he's concerned," Hershel told Rick. "He's turning over a new leaf. Andrea. When I'm out with Daryl, help Hershel keep an eye on things around here," he said. "Me?" She said. "Shane's got a way of letting things get out of hand, especially when he's all torqued up," Rick told her. "I think we're all a bit torqued up at this point," you commented. "If you're staying here permanently, he's got to understand that it's what Rick and I say, not whatever he wants," your father said. "You've become close," Rick told her. "We talk," she said. "Then you know he's not a bad guy. He's just his own worst enemy," Rick said. "You want me to babysit Shane?" She asked. "I need to make sure every time I leave the farm all hell doesn't break loose," Rick told her. "Then maybe you should stop leaving," she said and started to walk off. "Will you keep an eye on things?" Rick asked. "Of course," she yelled back.

You put the tot you were carried down by the door when you saw Daryl setting his things down in a corner by the window. You walked over to him and grabbed his bag "Hey. What're is ya doing?" He said. "Come on. You can put your stuff in my room," you said as you walked towards the hallway. He just stood there looking at you then to the door. "Daryl I'm an adult I can let whoever I want to sleep in my room. Now grab your stuff and let's go," you said walking down the hall to your room. 

You walked into the room and sat Daryls bag down on the chair and turned around to see him. Standing in the doorway awkwardly. "Well, come on. Put your stuff down," you told him. "I don't think Hershel will approve of this," he said. "Oh my god, Daryl. I'm twenty-six I can do what I want. So if I want you to stay with me then you're stating with me. Don't be like Glenn," you told him. You had heard Maggie tell Glenn he could put his stuff up in her room but he turned her down. Walking over to him you grabbed his arm and walked him into your room. You took the sleeping bag he had in his hand and throw it in the corner "You don't need that. There's a bed," you told him. His face turned red and he looked down. 

"I better get out there. Ricks probably looking for me," Daryl told you. "Right. Okay well, I'll walk out with you," you said. He turned around and walked into the hall. He stopped and let you walk in front of him. Walking out on the porch you saw Rick by the truck with T-Dog "T go get Randall from the shed please," he told him. "Sure thing," T-Dog said and walked off towards the shed. You and Daryl walked down the steps and over to the truck. "So how far are you going to take him out?" I asked. "Far enough away from here but somewhere, he'll have a chance. We'll give him food and water to last a couple of days and then come back," Rick told you. You nodded your head and looked down. Daryl looked at you "hey, what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing. I just don't trust him," you said. "I won't let nothing happen to you," he told you. 

"He's gone! Randall is gone!" T-Dog yelled running towards you. "What!" Rick said. You all headed towards the shed where Randall was being held. The lock was still on the door but he was gone. Rick walked into the shed and then came back out "he slipped the cuffs," he said. "Is that possible?" Andrea asked. "It is if you want to escape bad enough," you told her. "What re we going to do?" Lori said. "Can't we just let him go? That's what you were going to do anyway," Carol said. "Yeah, but far away from the farm. We gave to go after him," Rick told us. "Where's Shane?" You asked. 

Just then you heard Shane yelling for Rick. He walked out of the woods his nose busted and blood running down his face. "What happened?!" Lori asked. "The little bastard snuck up of me. Clocked me and took my gun," he said. "He got the jump on you? How he weight a buck twenty-five soaking wet," Daryl said. "We going to stand around and argue about this or are we going to go after him?" Shane said defensively. "All right. Glenn and Daryl, you come us me and Shane. Y-Dog gets everyone else inside and started boarding up the windows," Rick said. "Wait I want to come with you," you said. "No. Not happening to go inside and Help. We'll be back soon," Daryl said. "What?! No, I'm coming wit.." you started to argue but Daryl cut you off. "Don't argue with me Y/N just go inside. please," he said. 

You nodded and headed towards the house andvRick, Daryl, Glenn, and Shane headed into the woods. You walked up the steps on the porch and headed over to Beth and Jimmy and helped them nail boards up over the windows. After all the windows in the house were boarded up you all went inside and sat down to wait for the four men to come back. 

You stood by the one window looking through the planks keeping an eye out. "Maybe I should go out and look for them," Andrea said. "No, we need you here. They'll be back," lie I said. You then heard a gunshot. You all looked at each other "Maybe the found him," you said. Just then Daryl and Glenn came walking into the house. "Rock and Shane ain't back?" Daryl said. "No. Why?" You said. "We heard a gunshot," Glenn said. "They probably found Randall," Lori said. "No. We found Randall," Daryl told us. "Is he back in the shed?" Hershel asked. "He was dead. He was a walker," Glenn told us. "Did you find the walker that bit him?" Patricia asked. "That's the thing, he wasn't bitten. His neck was broken," Daryl said. "How's that possible?" Lori said. 

"Will you go back out and find Rick?" Lori said. Daryl nodded and we headed outside. You all stopped looking out towards the barn "holy shit," you said. There was a huge horde of walkers heading right for you. "What do we do now?" You asked. "Can't we just hide inside the house until it passes as we did on the highway?" Carol asked. "Not if there a secret tunnel I don't know about. A herd that size will rip the house down," Daryl told her. "Carl's gone. I he's not upstairs," Lori I said. "I'm sure he's just hiding," Carol told her. "I'm not leaving without my boy," Lori said. "Come on will look around the house again. We're not going anywhere without him," Carol said and They headed inside. 

You came up with a plan to use the cars and shot as many as you could then drive the rest off the farm. "This my farm. I'll die here, " your father said. "Tonight as good as any, " Daryl said and jumped off the porch. You ran down and got on your bike and Daryl got on his while Glenn and Maggie got in a car and so did T-dog and Andrea. You all headed towards the hoard and started shooting at them.   



	14. Love Between A Dixon and A Greene

Chapter 14

You pulled up alongside the fence and started shooting at the walkers. The barn was on fire, Lori was on the porch yelling for carl, people were driving around in cars trying to kill as many walkers as possible it was a circus. You pit you gin away and ride over beside Daryl "This isn't working! We need to get off the farm!" You yelled. "Yeah, I agree let's go!" He yelled back and the two of you rode up the lane. 

Daryl eventually stopped and parked so you pulled up beside him. You two sat there and watched the barn burn and walkers take over the farm. "Ya think everyone got off the farm okay?" You asked. "If they did Rick would go back to the highway," he said. "Help!" You heard someone scream. Looking over you saw carol running from walkers. You and Daryl started your bikes and headed towards her. "Let go now!" Daryl yelled and she hopped on behind him and then you left. You headed down the lane and down the old dirt road until you hit the pavement. 

You rode the main road for a few miles when a car came up behind you. You drove all the way to the highway following Daryl as he crossed the median to the other side and parked. Glenn pulled up behind you. Getting off your bike you saw T-Dog pull up behind Glenn. Lori and, Beth was in the truck with him. Looking around you saw everyone but Jimmy, Patricia, Shane, and Andrea. Lori ran over fo Rick and Carl and Beth and Maggie ran to your father. You just stood beside your and Daryl's bikes. 

"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked. "Well, those guys' tail lights zigzagging all over the road... figured he had to be Asian, driving like that," Daryl joked. "Good one," Glenn chuckled at him. "Where's the rest of us?" Lori asked. "We're the only ones who made it so far," Rick said. "Shane? Andrea?" Lori said. "She saved me, then I lost her," Carol mentioned talking about Andrea. "We saw her go down," T-Dog said. "Patricia?" Hershel asked. "They got her, too. I took her right in front of me. I was... I was holdin' onto her, daddy. She just... what about Jimmy?" Beth said. "Did you see Jimmy?" She asked. "He was in the RV. It got overrun. You definitely saw Andrea?" Rick said. "There were walkers everywhere," T said. "Did you see her?" Rick asked. 

"I'm gonna go back," Daryl said starting for his bike. "No," you told him. "We can't just leave her," he told you. "We don't even know if she's there," you told him. "She isn't there. She isn't. She's somewhere else or she's dead. There's no way to find her," Rick said. "So we're not even gonna look for her?" Daryl asked. "We gotta keep moving. There have been walkers crawling all over here," Rick said. "I say head east. Stay off the main roads. The bigger the road, the more walkers, mo assholes like this one. I got him," Daryl said and pulled his crossbow up and pulled the trigger hitting the walker in the head then he retrieved his arrow. You and Daryl got back on your bikes and Carol got on the back of Daryl's. Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, and Beth got in the green car and everyone else got in Hershel's truck and you all took off down the road heading East. 

You and Daryl led upfront while Glenn was behind you and Rick were behind him. You have been riding for about an hour now when you heard one of the cars honk their horn indicating that we needed to stop and pull over. You pulled to the side of the road and turned your bike off and dropping the kickstand. You got off and walked over to Daryl and Carol who stood by the car Glenn, Maggie, Beth, and your father were in. Rick, Lori, T-Dog, and Carl came walking up beside the car and stopped. 

"You out?" Daryl asked Rick once he walked up to him. "Running on fumes," Rick told him. "We can't stay here," You said looking around. "We can't all fit in one car," Rick said. "We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning," he said. "Spend the night here?" Maggie asked. "I'm freezing," Carl complained so Rick took his jacket off and gave it to him. "We'll build a fire, yeah?" Rick said. "You go out looking for firewood, stay close," he said to Daryl. "Only got so many arrows. How are you doing on ammo?" Daryl asked. "Not enough," Rick told him. "We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out," Maggie said. "Watch your mouth," your father told her. "Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick," Lori said. You rolled your eyes at that because to you it seemed she never listened to her husband. You could always feel the tension her, Shane and Rick all seemed to have between each other. 

"All right, we'll set up a perimeter. In the morning, we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on," Rick told you. "Glenn and I can go make a run now, try and scrounge up some gas," Maggie suggested. "No, we stay together. God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car," Rick told her. "Rick, we're stranded now," you said frustrated. "I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other. I wasn't sure... I really wasn't... but we did. We're together. We keep it that way. We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place," he said. "Rick, look around. Okay? There are walkers everywhere. They're migrating or something," Glenn says. "There's gotta be a place not just where we hole up, but that we fortify, hunker down, pull ourselves together, build a life for each other. I know it's out there. We just have to find it," Rick tries to encourage you all. 

"Even if we do find a place and we think it's safe, we can never be sure. For how long? Look what happened with the farm," Maggie said. "We fooled ourselves into thinking that that was safe," your father said. "We won't make that mistake again. We'll make camp tonight over there," Rick said pointing to a foundation of an old building beside the dam. "get on the road at the break of day," he told you. "Does this feel right to you? What if walkers come through, or another group like Randall's?" Maggie said. "You know I found Randall, right? He had turned, but he wasn't bit," Daryl told Rick. "How's that possible?" Carol asked. "Rick, what the hell happened? Shane killed Randall. Just like he always wanted to. And then the herd got him," Lori said.

"we're all infected," Rick blurted out. You all stopped and looked at him wide-eyed. Not sure if you heard him right "What?" You said. "At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it," he said. "And you never said anything?" Carol said. "Would it have made a difference?" He asked. "You knew this whole time?" Glenn asked him. "How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that mo..." Rick was saying but he was cut off. "That is not your call. Okay, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone," Glenn said. "Well, I thought it best that people didn't know," Rick said and walked off Lori went after him shortly after.

The rest of you stood around the cars for a little while until Lori and Rick came back. Lori looked pissed maybe hurt or surprised so you knew their talk didn't go too well. Eventually, you all walked down to the building and sat inside the walls. A few of your group went out and gathered firewood and Daryl started a fire for you all to sit around. Maggie and Glenn sat together beside Hershel and Beth who was sat between your father's legs snuggled close fo him for warmth. T-Dog stood up on top of the wall to keep watch. Lori had Carl snuggled close to her on the other side of the fire. You sat with Daryl with his arm around your shoulders and your head on his shoulder and Carol sat on the other side of him. Rick was on the far wall that looked out over the whole building on all sides.

"We're not safe with him... Keeping something like that from us. Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down," Carol said to Daryl. "No. Rick's done all right by me," Daryl told her. "You're his henchman and I'm a burden. You deserve better," she told him. "What do you want?" Daryl asked. "A man of honor," she told him. "Rick has honor," he said. "I think we should take our chances," Maggie said. "Don't be foolish. There's no food, no fuel, no ammo," your father told her. Things were silent for a few minutes then you heard a snap from somewhere. "What was that?" Maggie said. "Could be anything. Could be a raccoon, could be a possum," Daryl said. "Walker," you said. "We need to leave. I mean what are we waiting for?" Maggie said. "Which way?" Glenn said. "It came from over there," T said. "Back from where we came," Maggie said. "Yeah," he reponed. 

"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark," Daryl said. "We don't have the vehicles. No one's traveling on foot. Don't panic," Hershel spoke up. "I'm not... I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through. We need to move, now," Maggie said. "No one is going anywhere," Rick simply said. "Do something," Carol said. "I am doing something! I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake!" Rick whispered yelled. 

"You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice. He was my friend, but he came after me. My hands are clean. Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead," Rick said pointing out towards the woods. "I say there's a place for us, but maybe... maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe... maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you... Why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard. Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get," he said. No one said or did anything just looked at him in surprise. "No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight... you're staying. This isn't a democracy anymore," he said. 

You stayed there for the night until the sun came up. Maggie, Glenn, Daryl and you all volunteered to go for a run to see if you could find gas and also scout for a place to hold up in that wasn't the outside. It was getting cold and it would ve getting colder in the next couple of months. Lori was pregnant so you needed to find a place she could give birth when it was time. 


	15. Love Between A Dixon and A Greene

Chapter 15

You've been on the road for eight months running in circles trying to avoid the hoard. Lori was much bigger now and do soon. You've been bouncing from houses, buildings, even a storage unit. You would sometimes sleep out in the open if you couldn't find shelter. Right now you were pulled over on the side of the road looking at a map. 

"We've literally been going in circles," you said. "It's only time this hoard meets up with this one," Glenn said pointing at the map. "We gotta find something and soon, " Rick said looking back at the truck where Lori was. "We can start by getting some water," T-Dog said. Daryl, you and Rick stood along the road while the others talked. "While the others wash their panties let's go hunt," Daryl said. You and Dick nodded and the three of you headed into the woods. 

You were walking along old railroad tracks talking. Daryl had gotten a few squirrels. You came to a small clearing and stopped. Looking to the right you could see a prison. The yard inside the fence was full of walkers in prison jumpsuits. "That's a damn shame," Daryl said. Rick looked at the prison and started to smile. "Come on, let's go get the others," he said. 

You walked back to the others "We found a place it has high fences around the whole place," Rick said. You walked over and git on your bike Daryl doing the same while the others got in the cars. You and Daryl took the lead finding the road to the prison which was only a couple miles up the road. You turned left and road down a dirt road until you came to the front gate. You stopped and got off your bike making sure go keep your eyes open for walkers. 

Rick helped Lori get out of the truck while everyone else looked around. "A prison?" Maggie asked. "Yeah, why not? It'll have an infirmary, cafeteria, Maybe an Amory," you said. You wished you'd had your camera but you left it behind at the farm. Maybe you could find one on a run once you all got settled in. Rick came over with a pair of bolt cutters "come on, we'll cut the fence down there and then once we clear everything we can come back and get the cars," he said. 

You all huddled around while Rick cut a hole in the fence. You walked over to a walker that was getting a little to close and sliced through its head with your machete. "Hurry quick," you heard Dick tell everyone. "Y/N lets go," Daryl said and you jogged over and climbed through the hole Rick had cut. Once everyone was through Glenn took a wire and started closing up the hole. Once he was done you all started running through the guard run until you got to the main gate leafing into the yard. 

"We need to close that other gate. Who's going to run for it?" You asked. "I'll rin for it I'm the fastest," Glenn said. "No! It's a suicide run," Maggie told him. "She's right. You, Maggie, Beth, and T-Dog go over there distract the walkers use your knives to kill them through the fence. Hershel and Carl head up to that tower. Carol, you've gotten good with a gun go up in the other tower with Daryl. Y/N." He said before you cut him off. "I'll go with you have your back. I don't want to hear it from anyone either I'm going," you said. "All right let's go," Rick said. 

Lori looked at us and Rick nodded his head for her to open the gate. Lori opened the gate and you and Rick started running for the other gate. You had your machete out. You took down any walkers that got to close to you or Rick. The ones in the tower were shooting the walkers around you and the ones on the fences were yelling and banging on the fence to try and distract the walkers away from you to them. 

You had just taken down a walker that was between you and Rick when you had to jump back. Someone had shot at your feet. You and Rick looked up to the tower Carol and Daryl were in. "Sorry!" Carol yelled down to you and you and Rick went back to making it for the gate. You were busy slicing the top of walkers head off when you felt another on grabbing the back of your shirt making you stumble back. You couldn't get out of its grip as it went to take a chunk out of your shoulder but before its teeth could touch your skin Daryl shot an arrow through its head. "Y/N! Come on!" Rick yelled as he opened the door to the guard tower and shot the two walkers inside. 

You ran over closing the door behind and the two of you made your way up to the top. "Light it up," Daryl yelled and everyone started shooting the remaining walkers that were in the yard. Once the walkers were all put down everyone met back up at the gate. 

Daryl came over to you and put his hand on each cheek and moved your head from side to side the went behind you putting tye collar over your shirt down over your shoulder. "What'cha doin?" You asked. "Checkin ta make sure ya weren't bit or scratched," he said. "I wasn't I'm fine," you said taking his hand and kissing cheek which caused him to turn red. 

"We haven't had this much room since the farm!" Carol said walking around the prison yard. You all set up a spot far enough in away from the fences. The guys built a fire and everyone laid out blankets to sit on. Carol and Lori started cooking the meat you had from the squirrels and rabbit Daryl had gotten. Rick walked around the prison yard checking to make sure there weren't any weak spots. Daryl stood on top of an overturned bus down by the main gate keeping watch. 

You decided to go keep him company while the food was being cooked. You got up and headed to the bus. Once there you started climbing up Daryl noticed you and gave you a hand pulling you up on top with him. "What ya doing here?" He asked. "Thought I'd keep you company," you told him wrapping your arms around yourself. Daryl looked back towards the group and then at you "come 'er" he said holding his arm out towards you. You walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around your should while you wrapped yours around his waist. The heat coming from him warmed you up instantly. 

You stood there keeping watch with Daryl snuggled under his arm. You heard a small clinching noise to your right. Turning you look over and saw carol climbing up. Daryl went over and helped her up. She handed up a bowl with meat in it. "If I didn't bring it to you, you would get any," she said. She started to rub her shoulder "what's wrong?" You asked. "The kickback I'm not used to it," she said. Daryl handed you the bowl "eat," he said and licked his fingers clean. He went over to Carol and started to rub her shoulder. 

"Kinda romantic. Wanna fool around," you heard Carol. You snorted and almost choked on a piece of meat. "Oh my god," you said laughing. Daryls face turned red all the way up to the tips of his ears. "Stop," he said. You and Carol just laughed finding it funny. "I'll go down first," Daryl said as he started climbing down off the bus. You and Carol looked at each other then back to Daryl "even better," you both said. Daryl gave you a look "stop," he said and jumped down. Carol climbed down and you handed her the bowl. Climbing down the bus you felt hands on your waist helping you. Once down you turned to Daryl and gave him a smile pulling him into a soft short kiss before you walked back to the group to sit around the fire. 


	16. Love Between A Dixon and A Greene

Chapter 16

You and Daryl sat down on a blanket you had laid out on the opposite side of the fair from your father and Beth. Hershel wasn't too happy about your relationship with Daryl but you didn't care and it seemed Daryl didn't either. Since Daryl wasn't the kind of person to show affection in front of people you had fo be the one initiate anything. You sat between his legs since he was sitting up with his knees bent up and you leaned on him a little. 

Your father asked Beth to sing a song. "No one wants to hear," she said. "Why not," Glenn said. "Yeah Beth comes on I'll sing with you," you told her. "Okay," she said. She started to seeing parting glass and you joined in and then Maggie eventually joined in too. Rick walked over and knelt down beside Lori and she handed him a bowl and he took it offering her some of his meat. She refused but he kept it in front of her until she took a couple of pieces. 

"I know we're all exhausted but we need to keep pushing in. This place could be a gold mine. There's an infirmary and a cafeteria in there so there's bound to be supplies left," Rick said. "What an armory?" Glenn asked. "It'll be in a separate building but yeah," Rick said. Everyone get some rest we'll start in the morning. I've got the first watch," Rick said and got up walking off. Lori got up and went after him no doubt just to argue with his plans. You laid down dragging Daryl with you so you could him as a pillow and keep warm.

The next day everyone woke up and packed everything up. "Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Y/N, and T-Dog you're with me. Everyone else stays here until someone comes to get you," Rick said. You pulled your machete and listened to the rest of Rick's instructions. "We gotta go in hand to hand. Stay in a tight circle back to back. You kill a walker you get back in the circle. We do this as a team," he said. Hershel got ready to open the gate while the others distracted the walkers away so you could sneak in. Once in you started taking the walkers down in the courtyard. 

Once you got closer to the entrance to go into the cell block you started seeing walkers in riot gear. Daryl shot an arrow at on but it bounced off its helmet. A walker in the riot gear came at Maggie and she grabbed hold of it and shoved her knife up under its chin. "See that?" She said looking at us with wide eyes. Once all the walkers were killed and the other gate was closed you looked around. "This place fell pretty early," you said. "There's gotta be a breach somewhere. This one a civilian," Daryl said. "I'll go get the others," Glenn says and starts walking away. "Not just yet. We gotta keep pushing in," Rick told us. 

We walked over and up the gated steps to a big metal orange door. Rick opened but nothing came out so we continued. Stepping in we came to go what looked to be the common area. It had metal tables with metal stools attached, a guard tower, there was a door leading into the cell block and one that leads to the rest of the prison. Rick went up the to guard tower and grabbed the Keys off the dead guard and came back down and opened the door to the cellblock. You, Daryl, and Rick headed up the stairs and took out any walkers locked in the cells. T-Dog, Maggie, and Glenn took care of downstairs. You found another set of keys and Daryl kept them. 

While Glenn went out to get the others the rest of you took the bodies outside so they could be burned later. Everyone walked and looked around "is it safe from walkers?" Lori asked. "This cell block is," Rick told her. "Do we sleep in the cells?' Beth asked. "Yeah, we can clean them up a little later," you told her. She smiled and walked into a cell Carl following her. Glenn and Maggie claimed a cell and your father went into the cell Beth and Carl went too Carl coming out shortly after. Lori and Carol walked up the stairs and took one of the cells to the left. You walked up and stood in front of Daryl "you sharing with me?" You asked him. "I ain't sleepin in no damn cage. I'll take the perch," he said and took one of the mattresses from the cells and dragged in out onto the perch and laid down. "Alright but if you change your mind I'll be in this cell," you said walking to the one straight ahead. 

You sat your bags down on the floor and plopped down on the mattress. It wasn't to bad definitely more comfortable than sleeping on the ground. You leaned down and took your boots off and grabbed your bag pulling a clean pair of socks out and changed into them. You took your jeans off and slipped on a pair of sweats and changed out of your tank top for a baggie tee shirt. You flopped down the bottom bunk and sighed. 

The mattress might have been thin but it was kinda comfortable. It was cool in the prison so you pulled the blank out of your other bag and throw it over you. It didn't take long until you fell into a comfortable sleep. Knowing you and everyone else was safe from walkers was a big weight lifted off your chest and mind. 

The next morning you woke up as the sun came up. Not everyone was awake yet but Daryl, Rick, and Hershel were. "Morning," you said as you walked you to Daryl and he kissed your temple and put his arm around your shoulder. Your father just looked at the two of you. "So what's the plan for today?" you ask. "Well we are going to be going further into the prison and try to find the cafeteria," Rick said. As he said that Maggie and Glenn joined you. "Morning," Maggie said. Everyone mumbled a good morning.   
  
"Alright, who's all going?" You asked. "Me, Daryl, You, Maggie, Glenn, and T-Dog just like we did outside," Rick said. "I'm going with you too," your father said. You and Maggie looked at him like he grew a second head. "No, daddy you have to stay here," Maggie said. "Yeah we can't risk something happening to you dad," you said. "I'm going that's final," he said. You and Maggie didn't argue knowing there was no use to try and talk him out of it. 


	17. Love Between A Dixon and A Greene

Chapter 17

While the rest of you prepared to get ready to go into the rest of the prison in search of the cafeteria in hopes there was food Carol had took Hershel. You had found some riot gear and flash bombs on the dead guards. They were laid out on a table in front of you all. "There is no way I'm wearing any of this," you said looking at the nasty gear in front of you. "We could boil it," T said. "There ain't enough trees in the forest to make a fire hot enough to boil the rot out of this stuff," Daryl said. 

You lifted a helmet off the table and dumped out a bunch of nasty green goo. "Oh that's nasty," you said trying not to puke. Carl walks over and picked up a clean helmet and put it on his head. "Little big there kid," you told him. And he grinned at you. Rick took it off his head " you won't need that because you're staying here," he told Carl. Carl went to argue but Rick cut him off before he could. "I need you to stay here be the man and be in charge," he said. Rick handed Carl the keys and Carl smiled and took them "okay I can do that," he told his father. 

After Maggie, Hershel and T-Dog put of chest guards all seven of you walked off the cell block and into the common area Carl shutting and locking the door behind you. You walked over to the door that leads into the halls of the prison and to other cell blocks. You had your gun out and a flashlight standing behind Daryl and Rick who were on the front. Hershel and Maggie were in the middle with Glenn and T behind them. Glenn had a can of spray paint to mark arrows on the walls so you knew which way to go to get back to your cell block. 

You were about to walk around a corner when Rick told you to go back. As you turned around a group of walkers came around the corner. Glenn and Maggie got cut off and ended up going a different way. Hershel got separated too so you went back to find him. 

"Wait where's dad?" You asked. You turned around walking around the corner when you heard a voice "Maggie? Y/N?" You heard your father whisper. "Dad?" You said seeing him. He walked towards you stepping over a dead prisoner. "Where's Maggie?" He asked as he stepped over. But before you could answer the prisoner awoke and grabbed his leg taking a bite out of it. "Daddy!" I yelled and ran over as he screamed in pain and took out the walker. "Daddy! Oh my god!" You said dropping down beside him. "Help! Over here!" You yelled and everyone else ran over. "Daddy!" Maggie said running over to you.

Rick and Glenn helped Hershel up and you made a run for it. The group of walkers behind you getting closer. You turned a corner only to be cut off by a dead end. You turned around to see double doors but there were handcuffs on the handles. "It's locked shut! Anything could be in there!" You yelled at Rick. "Open it now!" He yelled. T-Dog turned taking his fire poker and broke off the handcuffs. 

Everyone ran inside Daryl, you and T-Dog closing the doors and holding them shut as the group of walkers reached you and pushed against it trying to get in. Maggie, Glenn, and Rick were with Hershel. Maggie was crying so you left it to the boys and went over to her. Kneeling down beside her. She had your father's head in her lap as you wrapped your arm around her shoulders. 

Rick made a fast decision and took his belt off putting it on Hershel's leg to stop the bleeding. He took his ax and took a deep breath. Bring the ax up he slammed it down cutting through Hershel's leg he did that a couple more times until the leg was cut off. Grabbing sheets and pressing them to the freshly amputated leg to try and stop the bleeding. Hershel had passed out from the pain and loss of blood. "We need to get him back," you said. 

Daryl had come over ready fo help but he was looking behind you "duck," he said as he stood and raised his crossbow up. He walks around you, Maggie, Rick, Gleen, and Hershel. "Holy shit," you heard an unfamiliar voice. Turning you saw five men in the kitchen area of the small cafeteria. "Come out. Slowly," Daryl told them and they did as told. Once they were out in front of you, you could now see they were prisoners. "What happened to him," one of them asked. You stood up and walked to stand beside Daryl. "He was bit," you said. "Bit," one with long hair tied back said and pulled a gun. 

Daryl raised his crossbow higher "easy now," he said. They were looking at you in horror and confusion. Glenn rushed passed them and into the kitchen coming back with a big metal table on wheels. You, Maggie, Glenn, and Rick each grabbed Hershel and counted to three then lifted him up onto the table. "Alright, let's go now! T-Dog!" Rick said and T-Dog opened the door and killed the few walkers that were still at the door. You started to rush out of the door pushing the table out of the doors and into the halls. "Daryl! Let's go!" Rick said and Daryl slowly backed out of the cafeteria. 

You then took off down the halls back towards the cell block you were holding up in. Daryl and T-Dog were behind you all taking anything out. You finally made it to the door that leads to your cell block "we got company," Daryl said. Rick opened the door and you pushed the table in rushing to the other door and Carl stood there and quickly opened the door. You backed away and stayed in the common area with Daryl and T-Dog who had hidden. You and Daryl stood beside a table and waited for the five prisoners to show up. 

Daryl had his one foot up on the seat at the metal table and had his crossbow up level with the doorway. You slid up on top of the table and sat there with your gun in hand. T-Dog was behind the guard tower hiding. The five prisoners finally showed up and walked through the door. "That's far enough," Daryl told them. "Cellblock C. Cell four, that’s mine, gringo. Let me in," the guy with the ponytail said. "Today’s your lucky day, fellas. You’ve been pardoned by the state of Georgia, you’re free to go," Daryl said. "What you got going on in there?" Ponytail asked. "Ain’t none of your concern," you said. 

He pulls his gun out of his pocket. "Don’t be telling me what’s my concern," he says to you. "Chill, man. Dude’s leg is messed up. Besides, we’re free now! Why are we still here?" A big tall guy asked. "Man’s got a point," Daryl said his crossbow still pointed at them. "Yeah, and I gotta check on my old lady," another guy said. "Group of civilians breaking into a prison you’ve got no business being in, got me thinking there ain’t no place for us to go!" Ponytail guy said. "Why don’t you go find out?" Daryl said. "Maybe we’ll just be going now," A guy with a mustache said. "Hey, we ain’t leaving!" The pont tail guy yelled pointing his gun. That's when T-Dog jumped out with his gun aimed at the guy. "You ain’t coming here either!" He said. "Hey, this is my house, my rules, I go where I damn please!" The guy said. 

"Not anymore you don't. We cleared this out so it's our cell block now," you said. "There ain’t nothing for you here, why don’t you go back to your own sandbox?" Daryl said. Rick then walks into the common area "Hey, hey, hey! Everyone relax, there’s no need for this," he said. "How many of you in there?" The ponytail asked. "Too many for you to handle," Rick tells him. "You guys rob a bank or something? Why don’t you take him to a hospital?" The guy asked. You looked at Rick and the back at the prisoners. "How long have you been locked in that cafeteria?" Rick asked. "Going on like ten months," he told him. "A riot broke out. Never seen anything like it," the tall guy said. "Attica on speed, man," mustache said. "Ever heard about dudes going cannibal, dying, coming back to life? Crazy," the little short guy said. 

"One guard looked out for us, locked us up in the cafeteria, told us to sit tight, threw me this piece, said he’d be right back," ponytail said. "And that was 292 days ago," the tall one said. "94 according to me…" mustache started. "Shut up!" Ponytail told him. "We were thinking that the army or the national guard should be showing up any day now," the tall guy told you. "There is no army," Rick said. "What do you mean?" Pont tail asked. "There’s no government, no hospitals, no police. It’s all gone," Rick told them. "For real?" Mustache asked. "Serious," Rick said. "What about my moms?" The tall guy said looking down. "My kids, my old lady! Yo, you got a cell-phone or something so we can call our families?" One guy asked. "You don’t get it, do you?" Daryl asked. "No phones, no computers," you said. "As far as we can see, at least half the population’s been wiped out. Probably more," Rick said. "Ain’t no way," ponytail said "See for yourself," Rick said. So you lead them outside into the courtyard. 


	18. Love Between A Dixon and A Greene

Chapter 18 

Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl walked up the steps to the door to go outside behind the prisoners but you stopped halfway and looked back. You could see Maggie hugging a crying Beth and Glenn standing beside Maggie with his hand on her shoulder. 'That's where you should be Y/N with your sisters' you thought to yourself. 

"Hey, you comin'?" Daryl asked you. You spun around and shook your head "No, I think I need to be with my sisters," you told him. "Alright, we got this to go ahead be with them," he said and walked outside. You walked down the steps and towards the cell block. Carl opened the door for you and you thanked him. Walking over you wrapped your arms around beth from the back kissing her head. Maggie grabbed your hand and the three of you stood there holding each for a good while before pulling apart. 

You walked into the cell where they had put Hershel. Lori and Carol were at his side trying to stop the bleeding. "How's he doing?" You asked. "The bleeding has slowed down, but we need bandage and disinfectant to keep it clean and out of infections way," Carol said looking up and you. "Thank you for helping," you told them. Lori looked over at you "of course sweetie. He's going to be just fine," she said. You just nodded your head and stared at your father's tears gathering in your eyes. You shut your eyes tight and then you turned and walked away towards the stairs to go up to your cell. 

You stopped when you noticed Beth in her cell on the floor. Walking over you stood in the doorway "Hey, whatcha doing?" You asked. "Shortening the one pant leg so it doesn't drag on the ground and his trip on it," she said in her sweet voice. "That's a great idea," you told her. You walked away and up to your cell and sat down. All you could think about was how horrible you were to your father over the years. 

"Hey," you heard Maggie's voice. "Hey," you said back giving her a small smile. "How ya holdin' up?" She asked sitting down beside you. "All I can think about is how horrible I was to him as a teenager and how we always butt heads," you told her. "Hey, you weren't the only one I wasn't the greatest either. When he got remarried I was angry and mean to him and Annette," Maggie said. "What're we going to do if we lose him Mags?" You asked. "I don't know but we'll be okay," she said and you hugged each other before getting up and walking back downstairs. 

You stopped at the cell where your father was looking inside you could see Lori and Carol still working Beth was behind them watching. Carl then came walking passed you with a bag and dropping it on the floor. Carol turned and started going through the stuff pulling out bandages, disinfectant and other medical supplies. "Where'd you get this stuff?" Lori asked him. "I found the infirmary," he said. "You went alone?" Lori asked surprised and a little angry. "Yeah, took down two walkers no big deal," Carl said. "Do you see this? This happened with the whole group," Lori told him. "We needed it so I went," Carl argued. "Look I appreciate that you wanted to help.." she started but Carl cut her off "then get off my back!" He said. "Carl! She's your mother you can't talk to her like that," Beth spoke up. Carl huffed and stormed out of the cell. 

You heard Rick, Daryl, T-Dog and the prisoners come back inside so you left and headed for the common area. You walked over to Daryl "hey, so what's going on?" You asked watching Rick head into the cell block. "We're going to help them clear another cell block in exchange for half the food in the cafeteria," he told you. "You sure we should help them? They could come back here when everyone's sleeping," you said. "Rick is keeping a close eye on them. How's Hershel?" Daryl asked you. "He seems to be holding on. Carl found the infirmary so there are bandages and stuff. Lori wasn't happy that he went by himself," you told him. "Alright I'll be back after we get the food and helping clear a cell block," he told you and you nodded. 

You walked back into the cellblock to Rick telling Glenn to take his handcuffs and put them on your father. Rick looked over to see you standing there looking at him. "It's just precaution," he said to you. You nodded."yeah no I understand. It's smart," you said. He gave a slight nod and him, Daryl, and T-Dog took the prisoners and headed to the cafeteria. You were standing outside of the cell while Lori, Maggie, Beth, and Carl were inside it standing around. Glenn had gone outside with Carol to help her with something. You all just stood there watching and then suddenly he stopped breathing. Beth started crying and Maggie held her. Lori jumped into action and gave him CPR. He was breathing again and by that time T-Dog came in with food. Then the three guys left again to clean out a cell block. 

After about an hour they had returned back to the cell block. The big guy Big Tiny was stretched by a walker and the leader guy went nuts and beat his head in. When they got to the laundry room Rick had him open the door but he opened both and walkers poured him. He had pushed a walker at Rick claiming it was an accident but Rick didn't believe him and ended up putting his machete through his head. The shorter one got away and Rick chased him locking him outside with walkers believing he dead. So that left Oscar and Axle who are now in a different cell block by themselves. 

Your father had woke up and is doing good. You sat in the common area talking to Carol while she cooked up dinner for everyone. You had offered your help but she denied you. There wasn't much to pick from. So she settled on making rice. "Thanks for what you did, helping with saving my dad," you said to her. She looked at you and smiled "It was no problem you're family," she said. You smiled at that and nodded. "Can you let everyone know dinner is ready, please?' she askes you. You got up and walked tot he cell block "dinner is ready," you said and looked around for Daryl but failed to find him. "Rick, have you seen Daryl?" You asked. "He went out to the watchtower," he said. You nodded and want to the common area grabbing to bowls and spoons and headed outside. 

You put the spoons in your pocket and put one bowl on top of the other so you could climb the stairs to the tower. Once at the tip, you opened the door and climbed up in and shut it behind you. "Hey, I brought dinner. It's just rice but it's better than nothing," you said handing him a bowl and a spoon. "Thanks, how's your dad doing?" He asked. "He seems to be doing good. He doesn't have a fever or anything so that's good. Beth was getting to eat when I left," you told him. "Good. How're you doing?" He asked you. "Honestly I'm having a battle with myself. All I can think about is all the horrible shit I did and how I always fought with him," you told him honestly. Daryl, of course, didn't know what to say he wasn't good at that stuff so he just put his arm around your shoulder and the two of you sat there in comfortable silence and ate and kept watch. 


End file.
